Double Vision
by Midnight Starfire
Summary: Sometimes in life there can be no tranquility without a great a battle, no light without darkness, no truth without deception.....(COMPLETE)
1. Prologue

  
  
  


**NOTE same story as before, just reformatted to make things easier to read!**

  


Double Vision By: LadyWildfire7

  
  


Summary: Tulpa rises from the ashes of his demolished empire. He is brought back to life and given new powers. Tulpa then draws his former warlords to him and uses mind control to make them work for him and to recruit new dynasty soldiers. He also gives them new powers that they can use without armor. Tulpa's main goal: revenge on the Ronins for destroying him. So he comes up with a new plan, Dais is to make himself look like Cye and trade places with him. That way Dais can spy on the Ronins, get information about them, and eventually lead a surprise attack that will destroy them once and for all. Problems arise when Dais (now Cye) acts like an sarcastic idiot and Sage catches on.

  
  


rated PG-13, for language and also because I don't know what Iam going to write yet, this could go anywhere! The rating could change also.

  
  
  


****Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE RONIN WARRIORS!*****

  
  


*NO FLAMES PLEASE, THIS IS MY FIRST FIC, SO BE NICE!*

  
  


Prologue

  
  


Kento didn't know what time it was. He never did. Being lazy was just a part of his life, he moved for nothing and for no one. Except food of course, but being that there was no sweet aroma of the breakfast Cye usually makes floating into his bedroom, there was no point in getting out of his comfy bed yet. Kento looked around the room, sunlight was not trickling in threw the blinds in his room yet. Still early then. Cye wasn't in his bed, and being since it was Saturday morning he could have got up to make an early breakfast. Kento rolled over onto his back and shut his eyes to let sleep take him once more off to that wonderful dreamland, when all the sudden a loud BANG made him sit bolt upright in his bed. Eyes wide open Kento looked around the room. Slowly he got out of bed and opened the door, all the lights were still off. That noise, what was it? It sounded like it came from downstairs, more like the kitchen region. Kento's territory. Fearlessly he bounded out of the room and down the stairs , he moved swiftly along in the darkness. What was that smell ? Man! He found the kitchen door and kicked it open hard, it swung open and then back again and smacked him hard in the face. "DAMMIT!" Kento swore and started punching the door, his left cheek stung so bad he was distracted from his first intension of investigation. 

  
  


That's when he heard yet another sound. Breaking glass, all too familiar to him because Ryo had a habit of breaking windows. Sometimes on accident other times by throwing stuff at the windows, yet none the less he knew that sound well. Now the noise he heard up in his room could be dismissed as Rowen, the sleepwalker, who on occasion has been known to raid the fridge in the middle of the night and knock stuff over. Rowen sometimes will eat a full course meal and wake up in the kitchen, with food surrounding him and not remember a thing. But now this sound was probably not Rowen or the window breaker Ryo. Kento slowly moved forward threw the door and reached around for the kitchen light and flicked it on. Bright light illuminated the dark kitchen to reveal Cye sitting on the floor in his pajamas rocking back and forth with his arms wrapped around himself. He was covered in sweat and had a haunted look in his eyes. **He apparently did not notice Kento standing there. He continued to chant something as he rocked back and forth.

  


Kento looked around at the scene before him. A scared Cye on the kitchen floor , a broken glass door leading out to the backyard, a frying pan on the stove that was on fire. Wait a minute, on fire! 'Oh shit!' Thought Kento. Kento ran to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle and dumped it all over the glowing orange flames. No good, the fire raged higher and raced up the kitchen wall. Now the fire alarm was sounding and he could hear three pairs of footsteps thumping above him. The other Ronins. Well probably not Rowen cause he could sleep threw anything, so probably Mia instead of him. Ryo was the first into the kitchen and spotted Kento standing in front of the fire dumbfounded on how to put it out if water would not work. 

  


"Holy shit Kento what did you do?" Ryo screamed. 

  


"I didn't start this fire, but I threw water on it and it got bigger!" Kento yelled back quickly.

  


In came Sage and Mia, Sage who had a fire extinguisher sprayed the fire. The hissing flames danced and went out , after much effort from Sage. It was then that Mia noticed poor Cye , still rocking back and forth and chanting with his eyes closed. 

  


Mia knelt down besides him and looked him in the face, "Cye are you alright, what's wrong?" She asked.

  


No answer, he continued on rocking. Sage had gone to put the fire extinguisher back and Ryo was now questioning Kento. "What do you mean you found him like this and found the fire like that? How did this happen?"

  


Kento replied angrily "Look dude if I knew what happened then I would say, OKAY?"

  


Sage reentered the room. "Ryo calm down" he said and went out to the backdoor and examined it. "Kento, do you know how this happened?" Sage questioned calmly. 

  


"No" Kento replied threw gritted teeth.

  


Ryo continued on asking questions and Kento saying smart remarks back to him , Sage went on checking out the door, Mia trying to console the crazed Cye and Rowen was no where to be found. As always. 

  


"Cye, what's wrong? Answer me!" Mia demanded. 

  


Then Cye grabbed Mia's wrist and spoke , his sea green eyes locked on to her forest green ones. "I'm fine." he said. Mia noticed his accent was not present when he spoke. 

  


Cye cleared his throat and spoke once more "I just came down to make an early breakfast and there were dynasty soldiers in the kitchen and I went to fight them off. They escaped threw the back door." He concluded simply.

  


Mia was perplexed by the idea but did not speak. Sage asked how they got in and Cye told him rudely how do you think, threw the door.

  


"So they broke the door then?" Sage asked.

  


Cye nodded fiercely. "No wait a second." Kento said, "I first heard a noise up in me and Cye's room. So I came down to investigate it, thinking it was probably Rowen sleep walking. But when I got to the door then I heard the glass break, I opened the door to find Cye like that. Then I saw the fire and tried to put it out. So that means that when I was in my room they entered, so they broke the door on the way out? Wait, I'm confused."

  


"Finally you talk." Ryo said.

  


Kento turned to him "Man just shut up."

  


Ryo just glared at him with his tiger blue eyes fixated on Kento. "Can't think of a come back, huh? Dude you suck!" Kento laughed. 

  


"Grow up!" Mia yelled from the corner with Cye. "None of this makes any sense anyways, the dynasty is gone. You destroyed them." Mia said looking around the room at the boys. "Where's Rowen?" she asked. Ryo shrugged. A second passed and no one spoke. 

  


"She's right you guys." Ryo said coming over to Mia and lending a hand to help her up. "Cye, ya alright?" Ryo asked. 

  


"I'm fine now, like I said." Cye said sarcastically offering a fake sweet little smile. Ryo stared at him. Sage turned around and looked at him from his position by the broken back door. He had one of his gut feelings, the ones he gets sometimes. There are usually always right. Not always. But Sage, being the intuitive one, could see threw situations like this. Something was not right with Cye, not right at all. 

  


The sounds of footsteps was heard coming down the stairs. All the Ronins stood on their guard ready to attack, even the strange acting Cye. Ryo stood in front of Mia, protectively. Sage glared at him out of jealousy. Sage wanted to be the one to protect Mia if anything happened, he went out of his way to save her so many times before. While Sage knew Ryo wasn't interested in Mia like that, it still secretly drove him nuts to see anyone else ready to protect Mia when that was his job. Sage wondered if anyone had noticed that cool, calm collected Sage Date was crazy for Mia. But none the less he turned his eyes back on the door and what happened next shocked all of them.....

  
  


Rowen came stumbling threw the door with terrible bed head. He was awake , not sleeping walking , but he was very groggy and only in his blue boxers that had little red hearts on them . The Ronins and Mia figured Rowen didn't realize he was half naked. 

  


Rowen stopped and looked around at everyone, then to Cye he said "Hey Cye what's for breakfast?" 

  


Cye then said "Why don't you cook, I'm retired." 

  


"More like fired".

  


Kento laughed at his own stupid joke and Ryo cracked a smile. Cye then walked threw the door and let it slam behind him. Mia watched him walk away wondering what was up. Sage watched Mia watching Cye walk away and hoped she didn't care too much. It wasn't him(Sage) after all. Rowen then looked around again and saw the fire's damage. His eyes widened in shock, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?" he exclaimed.

  
  


** Author's note: Dais's behavior as Cye will be explained in the next chapter. When I refer to Dais he will be called Cye, but know that Dais now looks/sounds just like Cye. Cye has been kidnaped by Dynasty Soldiers. If by some chance I refer to the real Cye , you will know. That sounded confusing....

  
  


Please Review! And remember to be nice!

  


*I think I caught any errors but if there are any, sorry!


	2. ch 1 Reunion

  
  


** NOTE : same story as before, just reformatted to make things easier to read!**

  
  


Double Vision

  


By LadyWildfire7

  


Summary: Tulpa rises from the ashes of his demolished empire. He is brought back to life and given new powers. Tulpa then draws his former warlords to him and uses mind control to make them work for him and to recruit new dynasty soldiers. He also gives them new powers that they can use without armor. Tulpa's main goal: revenge on the Ronins for destroying him. So he comes up with a new plan, Dais is to make himself look like Cye and trade places with him. That way Dais can spy on the Ronins, get information about them, and eventually lead a surprise attack that will destroy them once and for all. Problems arise when Dais (now Cye) acts like an sarcastic idiot and Sage catches on.

  


I think I might use the pairings Sage x Mia ; Rowen x Kayura....not sure yet. Don't like these pairings, I'm sorry. You should give the story a chance anyways. (not being sarcastic at all.) I might be creating some new characters too, not sure yet about certain things...

  


rating: pg-13, subject to change though. Once again, no flames or anything of the sort.

  
  


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about the Ronin Warriors.**

  
  
  


Chapter One : Reunion 

  
  


LATER ON THAT DAY.....

  


The golden sun rose higher up into the sky and its rays beamed down upon Mia's beautiful mansion home. The wind gently whistled through the rich green trees and picked up a few amber colored leaves and scattered them into the deep blue lake not far from the Koji mansion. Rowen Hashiba sat on Mia's wooden front porch reading intently. It was a rather warm autumn day, not quite what he expected when he decided to come outside to read. It was impossible to read inside, the noise was horrendous. Ryo with his extremely loud heavy metal music that Rowen also liked but not when he tried to read. Kento with his whining and complaining about everything, and begging Cye to make him some food because he is much too lazy to do it himself. Cye, then would argue with Kento that he didn't feel like it and turn on the tv to drown out Kento. Yuli had come over and was playing tug o war with White Blaze and they too were obnoxious and loud. Sage was no where to be found, probably meditating up in his room. He couldn't stand the noise either. Mia was vacuuming the house and that also provided noise. So anyone could plainly see why Rowen choose outside as quiet place to read. Outside was tranquil in Mia's isolated estate. No cars or anything of the sort because there were no neighbors for miles. Rowen was so engulfed in his reading that he hardly noticed a navy haired woman approaching him. She was studying him eagerly, seeing something she had not seen in years. Rowen had reached seventeen and when she seen him last he was a bit younger. She was ecstatic to see him, however she knew she would not act it.

  


The wooden floor boards creaked below her step as she begin to ascend the porch carefully. Rowen's midnight blue eyes darted upwards to meet Kayura who stopped in her tracks to stare face to face with him. 

  


He cleared his throat, "Kayura?" he asked. 

  


She rolled her slate blue-grey eyes. "No, never heard of her" she told him. 

  


He smiled big to reveal that gorgeous smile Kayura remembered rather well. 

  


"Still the same smart ass I always loved. You never called after we all went our separate ways" he said still smiling. 

  


Kayura's heart sped up, _loved_? "Well what did you expect?" she asked. 

  


"What do you mean, that you wouldn't be a smart ass still or that you would remember me and drop by from time to time?" He questioned her. 

  


"I meant that..." Kayura never finished her sentence because Kento came crashing through the screen door. 

  


"Hey Ro, it's lunchtime, hope you don't mind a late lunch , because I know I do and .... uhhhh" 

  


Kento's eyes had now found Kayura. He stood there scrutinizing her for a moment or two then said, "Well hello Kayura." 

  


She bowed her head gracefully to acknowledge him, "Hardrock." 

  


The three of them stood in silence for a moment before blunt Kento blurted out, "Why are you here?" 

  


Kayura laughed that laugh they remembered , however now it was not evil. "You haven't changed much. Still don't think much do you?" she said playfully. 

  


Kento tilted his head to the side, "Are you saying that I'm not smart because I ..." 

  


This time Rowen interrupted him. "You know Kayura, you have to admit, it's a good question. We have not seen you for quite some time then you show up here like that." 

  
  
  


"Like what?" she asked. Rowen and Kento had never seen Kayura in any sort of normal clothes. She was dressed sort of revealing, and they both believed she looked real good. 

  


"That's not the point" Rowen told Kayura . Kayura was slightly confused, but Kento understood Rowen. 

  


"Why did you come here?" he asked her simply. 

  


Kayura sighed, "Well there's been a slight problem and well, maybe I should come inside and tell you all together."

  
  
  


"Let me get this straight, one day out of no where Dais, Sekhmet, and Cale just disappeared?" Ryo asked Kayura. 

  


She nodded, "All of us had been living together in the mortal world, well your world, and they went out one night and never came home. I checked every place that I know they like to go, but no sign. I even asked around. They have been gone for almost a week now. And there is something else. I keep having dreams, dreams about Anubis. I - I- don't think he's dead." she stammered.

  


"Impossible, we all seen him die, Kayura" Mia said gently. 

  


"What if he faked his own death?" asked Kento eagerly. 

  


Cye, who was putting the dishes on the table dropped a whole stack of plates. "Ahhh damn" he said. 

  


It was unlike Cye to swear. Sage stared at him, 'what is it with him today' he thought. Mia got up and helped Cye sweep up the broken glass from the plates. 

  


"Well?" Kento said annoyed that his question was ignored.

  


"I suppose it's a possibility" commented Ryo reluctantly. 

  


"Technically speaking, no it's not. We checked, he was dead"Rowen added. 

  


"Well in one of the dreams I had Anubis handed me something and when I awoke it was on my night stand. Is that very convincing for you guys or no?" asked Kayura sarcastically.

  


She pulled out a necklace from her pocket. It was a small tarnished silver key on rusted chain. It was a skeleton key, and the handle part looked like an open eye staring back. The guys stared at it. "This is not mine and I know it doesn't belong to the ex-warlords. Satisfied now?" she asked them. 

  


Sage reached forward and seized it from Kayura. He looked at it for a moment turning it over and over in his hands. "This key, I have seen it before. Or at least something like it, I just cannot remember where" he told them. 

  


"I suppose I could try to find something like it on my computer" Mia told them. 

  


"Yeah you should do that" Ryo said. 

  


Everyone was now talking about the key but Rowen was watching Kayura and the worried look she had on her face. He had never known her to look worried because she did not show her emotions very often. Had she changed for the better? He studied the heavenly navy hair, and her delicate porcelain skin. He wondered why he was staring so much, had he Rowen of Strata, missed Lady Kayura? She looked over at him and her slate blue grey eyes met his and for a moment it was like they knew what the other was thinking. Kayura felt her cheeks begin to slightly turn scarlet and she looked away. Rowen caught this and laughed to himself, I just made Kayura blush he thought. Kayura mentally scolded herself for letting him see that. 

  


Rowen was then drawn out of his own little world with Kayura when Sage called his attention, "Rowen? Rowen?" he was asking impatiently. Rowen was still staring at Kayura. 

  


"Uhhh yeah?" 

  


"In the other room, now, I need to talk to you about that one thing." 

  


The two of them got up and walked into the other room. "Something's going on here. Something's just not right. I figured out of everyone , you would know what I mean." Sage told him. 

  


Rowen was lost in his own and thoughts but managed to ask , "What do you mean ?" 

  


Sage sighed then said, "Kayura showing up out of no where telling us the ex warlords are missing, her thinking Anubis is alive. The way Cye's been acting. It's like Cye's not himself. I had to call you into the other room, because I didn't want Cye to hear." 

  


Rowen nodded, now fully back to his normal thought processing, "Yeah something is up with Cye, maybe you could talk to him and question him a little more about this morning. It doesn't add up. We'll have Mia look for that key with her computer. And I'll question Kayura and see if we can get anywhere with her story. We also should mention the whole so called dynasty soldier attack this morning to her." 

  


"So called? So you don't necessarily believe that's the story either? Cye is my friend and of course I trust him but something's wrong here." said Sage.

  


"Well it's like this, it's not that I don't believe him. I just think that it doesn't make sense" Rowen told Sage. 

  


Sage looked down at the ground and Rowen questioned him, "Sage do you have one of those feelings again, the ones that you get sometimes?" 

  


Sage nodded slowly and then the two of them entered the kitchen. Sage noticed Cye's eyes studying him and wondered why the warrior of torrent was staring at him. Rowen took his seat across from Kayura and told her what happened this morning, with little excerpts from Kento every once and awhile. 

  
  


Kayura put her small glass of water down and looked directly at Rowen, "Is it possible for the dynasty to return, Strata? I was sure that we annihilated them with our armors, that they were gone." 

  


Rowen took a deep breath but said nothing, he himself was beginning to wonder. Although Rowen wouldn't usually abandon his reason and logic , for once he found himself wondering. 

  


"Maybe the dynasty is behind the mysterious disappearance of the ex warlords." said Ryo to himself, yet aloud.

  


Cye coughed and then excused himself from the table. He crept up the stairs and headed for his room to contact Master Tulpa. He had not anticipated Kayura showing up like this, trying to get the aide of the Ronins to find the missing ex warlords. This would be a set back he knew. 'Damn Ryo, how the hell did he catch on so quick? I hate those Ronins'. Once in his room , he decided it would be quite foolish to contact Tulpa in his room, he forgot that Kento could walk in at any moment. He pulled out his mirror he used to speak to Tulpa and told him that they would speak within an a few hours or so, and that he would venture outside to tell him the status of his mission and his plans. While talking to Tulpa he heard a noise behind him, and then heard what sounded like someone scurrying down the hall. Mia had followed Cye up the stairs and was planning to spy on him. Cye knew someone was up there, but he knew not who. Cye waited for a moment to see if he would hear the sound again. He did not. Cye knew there would be hell to pay for his mistake of saying a dynasty soldier was in the kitchen. Shit, Tulpa would lock his ass in the torture dungeon for a hundred years when this was all over. The mirror in his hand lit up violent bright green, Sehkmet was trying to contact him. The mirror was made so that the warlords could hear him(his conversations with the Ronins) when he mumbled a certain word. The warlords were not to mention the conversations(to Tulpa) without Cye present(at the castle) or by Cye using the mirror to speak to them all at once. This morning he had mumbled the word during the whole break in and he said it once again during Kayura' visit. 

  


He looked at the mirror and said "Venom" and Sekhmet's face appeared. 

  
  


"Nice going dickhead, Master is going to destroy all of us because of your extreme stupidity." 

  
  


Cye not wanting to hear this said " Shut up you horse's ass , I'll deal with you later." And then he said venom again and Sekhmet's face was gone. 

  


"Horse's ass? I beg your pardon?" asked Mia as she peaked her head in through the door. "What's going on with you Cye, your acting strange. Who were you talking to?" 

  


Cye whirled around to face her and said "Not speaking to anyone, singing a song, Mia my dear." He stuck his hand in his jean pocket and pulled out a small bag full of blue powder. He took out a handful and leaned forward and blew it into Mia's face before she could back up. Mia coughed then her eyes turned red and she stared blankly at Cye. "Memory dust, this stuff is going to be quite useful. I don't know how long you were standing here girl, but you heard nothing. GOT IT?" Cye demanded. A dazed Mia nodded her head and turned and exited the room. The effects of the dust would wear off within two seconds and she would be back to normal. Cye watched her walk away and smiled to himself, 'that Mia really is something else. Maybe, Tulpa with let me bring her to the new castle and keep her.'

  
  


Meanwhile Downstairs....

  
  


"So where did Mia go?" asked Kento. 

  


"She didn't say, she just followed after Cye. She's been acting way too worried about him lately." replied Sage as he rolled his eyes. 

  


That caught Kayura's attention, jealous Sage? Jealous! No way, I never thought I'd live to see the day when Halo actually has emotions. Ryo, who had left to go feed White Blaze , came back into the room carrying a large soaked blanket. He had a livid look on his face as well. 

  


"Dude what's that?" asked Kento. 

  


"White Blaze peed on my bed . I don't know why he's doing this, he has no reason to be mad at me. He couldn't still be mad about his bath last week , could he?"Ryo said. 

  


"Maybe he's just trying to get your attention or tell you something" said Rowen. 

  


Ryo walked towards the outside door to go wash the blanket off and the Ronins and Kayura could hear him mumbling, "Damn tiger, maybe he could sleep in Rowen's room from now on and pee on his bed. Maybe that would wake Rowen up, because we all know Cye trying to burn the damn house down didn't." Ryo shut the door behind him and pieces of glass fell from the window. Rowen yelled that he heard that and Ryo responded by saying he didn't care. "We ought to fix this damn door! You know what lets find the dynasty and make them fix it, they broke it!" Ryo said, his complaining was fading into the distance. 

  
  


"Quit your whining!" Kento yelled after him. They heard a loud crash and Ryo screaming about how he hated Yuli. Kento walked outside to find that Ryo had tripped over the kid's skateboard, and used the peed on blanket to break his fall.

  


Mia came back downstairs and entered the kitchen and at this time Kento had given up laughing at Ryo and came back inside. 

  


"Hey Mia, where'd you go? Where's Cye?" Kento had asked. 

  


Mia shook her head and said she didn't know. "I don't even remember why I left the room" Then she mumbled "or what happened when I was gone. Strange."

  


Mia walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a soda for herself and asked if anybody else wanted anything. Kayura stood up and mentioned she should be going, that it was getting late. How quick the time seemed to pass. Right on cue , coincidentally ,thunder roared and then lighting crashed. It was raining, and raining hard. She turned to look at the window, 'how odd' she thought. 

  


"Now Mia, we couldn't have Kayura wandering around in that rain. She could catch cold" Rowen stated. 

  


Mia then turned to Kayura, "Feel free to stay with us. We have a couple spare rooms , you can take your pick." 

  


Kayura opened her mouth to protest but Mia silenced her "I won't take no for an answer." 

  


"Kayura, you could sleep in my room" said Rowen with a wink. 

  


"Okay, where do I sleep?" asked Sage. 

  


"Outside"said Rowen. 

  


"Yeah okay" replied Sage sarcastically.

  


Kayura scowled at him but inside she was smiling. Mia rolled her eyes at his comment "Now Rowen, I don't want more people in my house than what is here right now. If you get what I'm saying. I know how you are." Rowen gave her an innocent look, "Whatcha talking bout?" 

  


AUTHOR'S NOTE: 

  


Much thanks to the reviewers , I appreciate it! The story is only getting started , I'm pretty sure I know where I wanna go with this though, so expect that I won't take years to update. And yes, the chapters get longer. By the way this story is meant to be sort of humorous. The title of the story will make sense later. Don't worry it gets better!

  


-LadyWildfire7


	3. ch 2 Breathing

  
  
  
  


Double Vision By LadyWildfire7

  
  


rated: pg-13, still subject to change. This chapter will have swearing like the others, but will also have some blood as well. Just warning you, in case if it bothers anyone.

  
  


*Disclaimer: As Always, I do not own the Ronin Warriors, I only own the new character I made up. If for some reason you would like to use her, just ask, it's no problem!*

  
  


PLEASE REVIEW!!!

  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Chapter two: Breathing

  
  
  
  


In the dark depths of a dreary dungeon an auburn haired teen lay breathing hard on the cold wet ground. Breathing hard from the beating he had just received from Sekhmet. He was always Sekhmet's favorite and found himself being challenged by Sekhmet quite often in the old days. Breathing felt almost impossible, it hurt to inhale and exhale. The auburn haired teen lay there bleeding from the nose and the mouth. A big black welt was forming around his right eye. There was a large scrape above his left eye that had begun to bleed. His whole body ached, and he was sure that his left wrist was broken. Sekhmet attacked him? He was sure that the ex-warlords were no longer enemies but this new twist of events had found him very wrong. Cye (the real Cye) raised his head gently to look around. All he could see was the rusted bars of the cell they had locked him in, everything else was enveloped in darkness. He tried to sit up but his wrist gave out and he heard yet another disgusting cracking sound. He spat out his own crimson blood and brought his right hand up to feel his swollen cheek. He didn't even have his armor orb on him when they attacked him. How could he not have it? He hated himself for not thinking. Sekhmet could torture him all he wanted, it's not like this had not happened before. He did not talk then, and he would not talk now. However, this time was different from the last , because this time he was all alone.

  
  
  
  


****

A red haired man using a staff to lean upon stood on a grassy hill overlooking Mia Koji's mansion. He moved forward to look closer and the clanking of his staff could be heard as his robes billowed in the wind. He breathed in the strong night air and closed his eyes. Yes, it had been a long time. A long time to live in secrecy, a long time to live a lie. But the former Ancient had wished it so , for reasons still unknown to Anubis. He felt sorrow that he could not aide them in the final battle, how he would have truly liked to help. At least he could be here this time to warn them of the growing threat against them. He would watch them for now, as it was not the time for them to meet again. He would continue to visit Kayura in her dreams, making her believe he was alive.

  


*****

  


Kayura could not sleep at all. She was a nighttime kind of person and didn't sleep much at night and if she did , she didn't fall asleep til very late. When she did sleep , usually her dreams were haunted by visions of the dynasty. She turned over in her bed and tried to get comfortable amongst the fluffy pillows and satin sheets. She closed her eyes but found herself not weary. That's when she caught sight of it. The bright full moon shown in through her glass door leading out to the balcony. Two rooms had balconies, the room Kayura was staying in and Mia's room. Mia's room was far from her and a floor up so Mia's balcony was higher than hers. Kayura climbed out of bed and unlatched the lock and walked outside. The cool autumn air chilled her skin and the balcony floor felt cold beneath her bare feet. She walked to the edge of the balcony and stared straight up at the moon which was currently yellow. She breathed the night air in deeply and closed her eyes as she did so. That's when she heard something moving above her so she whirled around quickly to find Rowen on the roof. He was looking through a large ebony telescope and had not noticed Kayura standing there on the balcony in the silk lavender night gown Mia had let her borrow. She was quite amused with him being awake when everyone else was asleep and him being on the roof looking through a telescope. She didn't know much about the Ronins and she was unaware of the fact that stars interested Rowen. But, it made sense to her that he would interested in the night sky, he was the smartest and most scientific of the Ronin Warriors. 

  


Finally she spoke softly , "The moon looks entrancing tonight , doesn't it Strata?"

  


He stopped what he was doing to look down on the intruder to his star gazing and said,

"It's absolutely beautiful." He went back to looking through the telescope and she leaned against the rails of the balcony with her eyes closed . She was considering going back in when he said, "Why are you out here, Kayura?" 

  


Without opening her eyes she responded , "I love the night. I don't sleep much and if I do, it's not til late." 

  


"Ahh I see. I am the same way, I stay up late and sleep in late. I like to come out here at night and look for constellations and planets. The others think I'm crazy staying up all night doing things like this. Do you think I'm crazy, Kayura?" Rowen asked. 

  


"Not at all. Dais, Sekhtmet , and Cale always thought it was odd that I don't sleep much. Anubis was a lot like this. You know when I think about it, I never realized how much alike we were in ways" she told him. 

  


Silence, not a word from Rowen. Kayura opened her slate blue grey eyes to look upon him, but he was gone. 'Maybe it's better that we don't continue to converse. This is all quite strange anyways. Tell me a couple years ago that I would be staying at Mia's mansion and out here speaking with Rowen and I would have told you that you're disturbed' she thought. She closed her eyes once more only to open them quickly when she heard the door creak open. 

  
  


Rowen was coming outside to speak with her, she watched as he gently shut the door behind him. 'That was quick' she thought. He advanced over to her and came to a halt next to her leaning against the balcony's railing. 

  


She turned to face him and he said, "It's all well and good to speak to you from the roof, but I'd much rather talk to you face to face." 

  


She smiled sweetly at him but did not respond. Something he once said to her long ago entered her mind. They were in the middle of battling and he said "I'm falling for you, Kayura." And she had told him coldly , "Don't do it, I'll only break your heart." The brief flashback ended and she found herself staring off into space. 

  


"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

  


"Nothing special, Strata." She lied. 

  


"You can call me Rowen. I don't mind." She didn't speak to him, because she knew not what to say. When she thought about it, she didn't really know him. The only time they ever spent together was when she was trying to destroy him. It wasn't like that in the end though. She was on his side now but they still did not really speak much. She never got to know any of the Ronin Warriors although she always found Rowen attractive and intriguing. She was Lady Kayura and she did not have time for such matters.

  


"What has your life be like these past years? What have you been doing?" he questioned her. 

  


"Well , it's not too fascinating really. I've been getting used to this world and all the things in it. The guys and I have done a lot of traveling , tried a lot of new things that did not exist in our realm. Seen a lot of new things that we never knew existed. Some of these people in this world sure are peculiar" she said. 

  


He laughed and said, "You are right, some of the people in this world are very diverse. What did you find you were most interested in, what did you like?"

  


Kayura smiled big feeling her next statement would be rather bizarre in itself, "Junk food. Roller coasters, movies theaters , those car things. Those are excellent, real fun. Airplanes aren't very fun, Cale freaked out on one, it was embarrassing. I think we've seen almost everything, visited a lot of different cities and countries. Tried gambling. The alcohol in this world is not as strong as ours." Rowen laughed again and Kayura noticed that she really enjoyed that strong laugh of his. 

  


"Are you a lush?" he asked. 

  


"Not much of a drinker but Sekhmet sure is. You should see him when he's drunk, he's hilarious! He likes to dance around crazily." They both laughed at the thought of this. And then they were quiet for a moment.

  


Kayura looked back up at the stars then back at Rowen and noticed that he had moved closer to her and was watching her closely. He reached out and touched one of her navy locks and played with it for a moment. She felt she was hardly breathing as she watched him, she had never seen Rowen like this. So vulnerable , so alluring, so breathtaking. He moved closer again eyes locked on hers and she found herself moving forward too. He was real close now she could see his midnight blue eyes had specks of dark green in them. She could feel his sweet hot breath touching her. She could see that he had little tiny freckles on his nose and cheeks. She brought one of her soft hands up and caressed one of his cheeks gently. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. They were face to face now and closer than ever when the balcony door exploded open and Sage came hurrying through it. The two of them jumped and moved apart as Sage looked over the scene before him. 

  


With an amused look on his face he said, "Am I interrupting something? Because I suppose I can come back later. Later when Cye isn't missing." 

  


"WHAT?! Cye's gone?" Asked Rowen. 

  


"Yes, Kento heard Cye get out of his bed and go downstairs but he never came back up. Kento waited and waited for him then decided to look for him. He searched the whole house and didn't find him, then he heard Mia's jeep start and ran into the garage but wasn't in time to see Cye take off. Kento says he just barely missed him. So he decided to wake up all of us to ask if we knew where Cye went" Sage concluded. 

  


"Well let's keep looking for any clues leading to where he went" stated Rowen.

  


Kayura nodded and thought to herself, 'I cannot tear my eyes away from him, what am I obsessed or something. I'm acting like a young girl , blushing and getting nervous when he's near.' 

  


"Not sure we'll find anything but we can try again" said Sage. And with that the three of the rushed back into the house.

  
  
  


******

In a dark room only lit by blue flames on tiny golden candlesticks Tulpa sat upon his new elaborate throne in his throne room. The air was sour and musty and it would have choked anyone other than the warlords and Tulpa. Tulpa's energy was not fully restored yet , but the more time that passed , the more power drifted back to him. Many mirrors were in the room, mirrors used to watch the world. Cale and Sekhmet knelt down before Tulpa and the three of them listened as the door to the throne room squeaked open to reveal a tall slender woman clad in all black robes. She had long black hair but when it caught the light it gave the illusion of being a very dark violet. Her eyes were a unusual dark grey, and everything about her was dark and lacked much color. Had it not been for her exceptionally pale skin and bright ruby lips she would be almost invisible in the darkness. The door shut behind her and she edged forward as if floating with her black robes trailing behind her. She wore a silver necklace around her neck with an emblem on it, the crest of her family. Of which she was the last. She was pretty, even though her features did not fit together properly for some reason. She looked incomplete, like something was forgotten when she was created. There was something about her that caused you to stare without knowing why. 

  


She knelt down before Tulpa, "You called my lord", she said in a very strong accent foreign to Tulpa and his warlords.*

  


"Yes, Fiera, We are awaiting Dais's return, he is bringing news of his mission" Tulpa told her. 

  


Fiera rose from her position kneeling before Tulpa and smiled and the larger teeth could be seen in her smile. Her smile would have been exquisite had those two teeth not interrupted it and made it look malignant.

  


"Ahhh yes, the spider lover. I should like to hear what he has accomplished so far." She huffed and said under her breathe , "If anything at all."

  
  


Only a few moments later Dais emerged into the throne room and knelt down before Tulpa and stood up again. 

  


"What news do you bring us, Dais, Warlord of Illusion?" asked Tulpa. 

  


Before Dais (now fully Dais again and not resembling Cye in the least bit) could respond Sekhmet interrupted him , "Dais is a damn idiot he told them a dynasty soldier attacked him in the kitchen."

  


Dais shot him an dangerous glare and said, "I am sorry Master Tulpa, I was flustered and could think of nothing. It would have helped if we could have interrogated Torrent first to learn things about him and the other warriors. I do not know how to act as Cye of the Torrent." 

  


Cale spoke up, "Sekhmet tried torturing him and it did not work, he will not speak. Why don't we just kill all the warriors while we can, then they will be out of our way for good." 

  


"Good idea, let's just kill them without getting their armors, I hope you will never be in charge of anything because.." Dais argued back.

  


"SILENCE!" yelled Tulpa and they were all quiet.

  


" Dais be more careful of your words! And no, we cannot kill them yet Cale, because we do need their armors. We need to find out every secret of inferno as well. There is still more that they know that we do not. Especially Sage and Ryo. There is a lot we must find out and obtain before we can finish them off. I trust you will not disappoint me, dark warlords" Tulpa said. 

  


"Yes Master" the three warlords chanted in unison.

  


"My lord, if I may" said Fiera. 

  


"Proceed" said Tulpa. 

  


"Cale was telling me that Lady Kayura said something about another armor, a tenth armor, is it true? And that Wildfire knows all about it, the ancient one told him." Fiera asked eagerly. 

  


"As far as we know it is not. It has not been found yet even if it is. However, we are searching the far regions of the mortal world for it" Tulpa replied.

  


"Master, Kayura suspects that Anubis may not be dead" said Dais. 

  


"Anubis? Not dead? Impossible! He would have been present for the final battle." Tulpa stated. 

  


"Hardrock suggested that Anubis faked his death. Kayura had some key that I've never seen before and she said when she awoke it was there" Dais added. 

  


"First steal the key, we will go from there. If Anubis is not dead once we find him he will be in more pain than he can comprehend" said Tulpa. 

  


Sekhmet spoke up, "Dais you seriously need to act more like Cye. Fiera, do you think you could use a kind of spell on Cye to make him tell the truth? We need to know personal things about the Ronins so that Dais may not make them suspicious. " 

  


Fiera smiled and once again those teeth were barred and she held up a small vile of a bright green liquid , " Already a step ahead of you. Truth serum, I have no doubt in my mind that this will not work on Cye of the Torrent." 

  


"Very well, Fiera, use this on Torrent" said Tulpa.

  


"Master, Kayura also mentioned the Ancient saying something about the armors to her before he died. A fact that is very important yet dangerous in the wrong hands. We might need to bring her here as well" said Cale.

  


"The time will come when they all will be brought here but for now we need information and eventually those armors. I have not yet decided how they shall meet their demise. We must catch them off their guard so they cannot fight back. There is much work to do, Dais return to the mortal world. Fiera give Cye the serum and then interrogate him. Cale and Sekhmet continue training my new soldiers. Go, I'll summon you when you are needed." 

  


"Master we have yet another problem", said Dais as everyone turned to leave, " I cannot find Torrent's armor orb, and even if I find it I know not of how to call it forth. I only know how to call my own." 

  


Tulpa laughed at this, " If they do not have Cye, they cannot call inferno. Do not think much of calling Torrent's armor, just find the orb."

  


**

  


Fiera descended the old stone steps in the dark foul smelling dungeon, holding a lantern of blue flames in her left hand and the vile in her right hand. She found Cye's cell at the back of the dungeon and ambled forwards towards him. Carefully she sat the lantern down and pulled a tiny bronze key out of a pocket in her robes. She unlocked the cell and walked in. She stood over Cye and he did not move.

  


"Good evening Torrent."

  


"How do you know who I am ?" he asked her. 

  


She knelt down so she could see his face better then sat across from him, and said, "You are going to have to help me out here, or I am going to have to hurt you." She brought her hand up and gently touched Cye's face and as she did he winced from pain and disgust. 

  


"And I would not want to hurt such a man" she continued. Her hand had now wandered up to his auburn hair that was stained with his own dried blood. He moved away slightly, not able to move much because of the pain he was in.

  


"Do not touch me" he commanded her.

  


"Oh bossy are we? You will find a lot will come out of being my friend. You would be better off to switch sides now. You do not want to make an enemy out of me, I may appear pretty now, but I have a much darker side that I am positive you do not want to see." She hissed and her fangs were visible.

  


Cye let out a horrified gasp and moved even further away from her. "What the bloody hell are you? Stay away from me!"

  


"What do you think I am boy, what usually has teeth like this? Things that you never knew existed, right?" she said grinning. "Things from nightmares" she said as she ran her tongue along one of her fangs. She moved closer recovering the ground that she had lost between them. Cye stood up , and it was very hard for him to do, and he looked behind her to the cell. He was looking for an exit, she could tell, so she stood up too.

  


"I'll try nicely first, Torrent. And if you do not comply , I shall not come to you sweetly next time. Tell me everything about your friends, their fears, what they like. Tell me where they keep their armor orbs. Tell me what Sage dreams of, I know you know. Tell me about the tenth armor. And I'd also like to know what Ryo knows, something the ancient told him. " The final two comments made Cye wonder, 'what did Ryo know that he didn't about the armors? And what does she mean by tenth armor'.

  


"I know not of what you speak of." 

  


"Do not play games with me, Torrent. You'll only get hurt."

  


"I know nothing! I've never heard of a tenth armor, if it were real I would have known."

  


She studied him for a moment, deciding he was indeed lying. She also decided she would have to slip the serum into his food, there was no way she could get him to take it.

  


"Who are you?" Cye asked.

  


"Your not in a position to ask questions" she told him.

  


"I have the right to know" said Cye.

  


"You most certainly have no rights" she said angrily. "Now tell me what I want to know, what are your friends afraid of? What scares them, and where do they keep their armor orbs?"

  


"Ask away, I don't know anything. We don't discuss these sort of things. And even if I did know, which I don't , I wouldn't say" said Cye.

  


"How do you summon your armors?"

  


"I don't know."

  


"I know you do."

  


"I know nothing, you can ask all day. Do whatever you want, you'll get the same answers again and again. I DON'T BLOODY KNOW!" Cye yelled.

  


She reached out and slapped Cye hard across the face and Cye once again spat out his own blood. She kicked him hard in one of his shins and then punched him in the ribs. She grabbed him by his hair and forced him to look up at her. His sea green eyes glared at her with hatred. Fresh blood was on his lips from the slap across the face. Noticing this, she leaned forward and pushed her lips against his. She grabbed his chin so he could not move his head out of her grasp. He pushed powerfully against her shoulders and tried to move her back. And after exerting quite a bit of force she removed her lips from his.

  


"You will tell me everything I want. Don't make me hurt you further" she ordered him.

  


"Hurt me? Hurt me? Ha! That didn't hurt me. And no I'll never tell you anything. Never."

  


"Tell me now, this is your last chance."

  


Cye looked at her and shook his head no.

  


Her dark grey eyes blazed at him with anger, "Why don't you make things easier on both of us and talk. Aren't you sick of pain?" 

  


Normally calm Cye looked at her and said with a lot of angry energy, "Pain, no that wasn't pain. I didn't feel nothing. Your going to have to do better than that."

  


"Alright, how's this?" she asked as she punched him hard in the head , rendering him unconscious. 

  


"Ugh , I always have to do everyone's dirty work" she said as licked his blood off her lips and walked back up the stone steps.

  
  
  


*****

  


The sound of a garage door opening and the jeep's engine roaring into the garage alerted all of the house's occupants. Dais, now Cye once more, had returned.

  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


--Author's note: I originally thought about making this a Samurai Troopers fic but decided against that because I know more about Ronin Warriors. There will be more action/adventure in the upcoming chapters for now this is more like a humor/romance with a little bit of adventure. I know it's been a slow start, but it will get going soon! * = I have no idea where vampires are supposed to be from and I really don't know what kind of accent they have, if anyone knows tell me!

TO MY REVIEWERS:

  


ROGUE RONIN: Thank you it's good to hear that you think it's extremely well done. And thanks for the tip! I changed it so it would be easier to read!

  


Morgan Ray: Yeah Kayura's awesome. And yes, she will be playing a big part in this.

  


ILLUSIONS1: Glad you find the story funny, thanks!

  


SUNNYMOON: Its good to hear you find the story so interesting!

  


CandyHearts: Do you like the Sage x Mia pairing? It seems like a lot of people don't.... 

  
  


Please continue reviewing, it is greatly appreciated!!

  
  
  
  
  


-LadyWildfire7


	4. ch 3 Dreams

  


Double Vision By: LadyWildFire7

*Author's Notes: 1) This chapter has went through major revision, I am still not completely satisfied with it , and I might change it once again. And then re-post it. 2)My apologies I have been spelling Talpa incorrectly and did not realize it! 3) After reading this a few times I have decided this chapter is different from the other ones, it's sort of random. And some elements of this chapter aren't very serious. But I figured something like this would be good , before all the adventure/action begins. 4)Some of you may have noticed I keep changing my summary, I am not satisfied with that either!

Rating: Still PG-13! And still subject to change!

**Disclaimer: And I still do not own the Ronin Warriors! And guess what? I still own Fiera, my own character that I made up. And I own any other new characters that I create.

Thank you everyone! I've gotten some good reviews on my story! *Smiles*. Once again please continue reviewing! Bear with me everyone, I'm new at writing fan fictions.

To the reviewers of Ch. 3:

Inayasha lover- very funny idea, I think I'll play off that...thanks!

Rogue Ronin- as always thanks, your input is appreciated!

Lily- There will be some stuff between Mia and Dais...you'll see..

Candyhearts: don't worry about the computer mess up! 

Kunari: Yep, Kayura and Rowen , one of my personal favorites! Glad you like it to! 

Illusions1: *Laughs* I am glad you like my vampire chick!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3: Dreams

Kento was the first to tear through the garage door and run up to Cye. Voice full of anger Kento yelled, "Cye where the fricken hell did you go?"However, once Kento's eyes caught site of several plastic shopping bags full of sustenance his anger dissipated. The other Ronins, Kayura and Mia had now made it out into the garage and were trying to see what Cye had with him.

"Help me carry in all these bags, please" said Cye sweetly.

Kento immediately starting grabbing bags and bringing them into the house. 'And the strangeness continues', thought Sage , 'I think Cye's using drugs or something.'

Mia laughed, "Cye what on earth possessed you to go shopping in the middle of the night?"

"Yeah, why did you go?" asked Ryo.

"I needed some Tylenol, and I just felt like getting out. I couldn't sleep. I haven't been myself today. (Literally, huh?) I apologize everyone. I bought a bunch of items, hopefully everyone will find something they like" Cye offered.

"So you went to the store? Don't we have Tylenol here?" asked Sage.

"That's usually where people buy food , isn't it? And I didn't know if we had any, but I wanted my own bottle." Cye responded.

"Were out anyways, and we have been. I really should buy some more soon." Mia told them.

"Oh yeah I remember when the last of the Tylenol got used, Ro's hangover. That was funny!" Kento laughed.

Kayura glanced over at Rowen who shook his head and laughed , "No it was most certainly not funny, I was sick for almost two damn days. And I didn't even drink much. Won't be doing that again. Let's not forget who helped me finish the bottle" Rowen coughed out Ryo's name.

Ryo looked over at Rowen, "Yeah I forgot my name that night and everyone else's, and I was seeing two of everything. I guess I also hit on Mia when we got home.(promptly gets a dirty look from Sage) The next day only one thing mattered, Tylenol. I didn't even drink much either. Did we ever thank you for being the designated driver, Kento?"

Sage, who was no longer immersed in the conversation glared at Cye, who seemed to be smirking at him with that 'haha I won, you lost' look. Sage seemed to be the only one who was suspicious, everyone else did not care, just like Cye wanted. Sage looked around to see if anyone else thought this was odd, but everyone else was going through the bags of food Cye brought back with him, even Mia and Kayura. 'Fantastic , Cye brings food, and everyone stops thinking. Doesn't anyone get it?' thought Sage desperately. 

Ryo had found a box of powered doughnuts and was opening them, "My favorite! Thanks Cye!" 

Kayura had found some chocolate cakes , "Dais and I used to eat these all the time. He would come home from work with these. We'd eat them until I was sure I weighed ten pounds more the next day. I miss those guys and I really hope they're okay." Rowen gently grabbed Kayura's hand under the table and squeezed it. She turned and looked at him affectionately.

"Don't worry I'm sure they are just fine. I bet you'll see them again real soon" said Cye soothingly.

"You think so?" asked Kayura.

"I know so" replied Cye with a smile.

"Dais worked?"inquired Kento.

"How else do you think we paid the rent?" said Kayura. "We all worked."

"What did he do?" questioned Kento.

"Worked at a car dealership." said Kayura.

"What does everyone else do?" asked Kento.

"Sekhmet is a bartender, Cale is a mechanic, and I'm a waitress", Kayura laughed at this, thinking it was quite funny that Sekhmet is a bartender when he loves to drink. It worked out perfect for him.

Rowen then said, "Who would of thought that would happen?"

While everyone else was consumed in conversation, Sage rolled his violet eyes and walked out of the room to go back to bed. The blonde had decided that enough was enough for one day. Mia watched him leave, wondering what was on his mind. Soon after him everyone else returned to their rooms.

*******

Anubis sat on the banks of the crystal lake not far from Mia's mansion. He looked down at his reflection, and hardly recognized himself. His hair had grown matted and much longer. He had dark circles under his eyes and was very much in need of a bath. He felt like he looked older, like he now had many wrinkles. Time and stress had taken a toll on his body and his battle scars could tell a million painful stories. Anubis felt immensely tired and as he lay back on the fresh green grass and he wondered what would happen if he was to just show up after all this time, when everyone thinks he's dead. How he hated lingering, and being everyone's shadow. He would have to wait until he felt Kayura was asleep. Due to the fact that Anubis and Kayura were the last two descendants of the Ancient's bloodline they shared a connection between them. A connection Kayura was not aware of, but soon would be. Anubis had appeared to her a few nights previously giving her the key, and then the night before last imploring her to seek the Ronin Warriors. It was not yet time to explain the key , just as it was not time to instruct her. However, he did have a few things to tell her. Anubis lay on the grass patiently waiting. Kayura was starting to fall asleep, now was the time. 

*****

Kayura's dream...

Kayura sat underneath the shade of a cherry tree and it's pink blossoms covered the ground and continued raining down upon her. She looked to the left and then to the right, nothing but a misty fog, like last time. Last time she saw Anubis in the distance and he said to seek the Ronin Warriors. And then the time before that he told her he had something for her, and she had opened her hand to find the key there. She could not see beyond the fog, all she could see was the tree she sat underneath. She leaned back against the tree and continued to look around. Even above her was that ivory mist that kept her from seeing. Off in the distance she heard a clanking sound, the sound the staff of the Ancient one made. Her heart raced, 'It's him' , she thought. She immediately jumped up and began to sprint in the direction of the sound. Right away she became lost in the fog and could not see where she was. But no matter how far she ran , she found herself back at the cherry tree. She always ended up back where she started. After several times of trying to run towards the sound , she gave up and stood still. That's when she felt an ice cold hand on her shoulder. She spun around ready to attack, but it was Anubis that she found. This time she saw him close up, unlike last time and he had changed a bit. Kayura was sure that it was him but all she could manage to do was stutter , "I-it's Y- You."

"Yes, it's me Kayura. It's been a long while , I know. Your going to need to listen very closely to me. I sense a force rising, a force not of the mortal world. I feel as if the dynasty has found a way back into power. Kayura, do you remember the legend of the silver icecrystal armor? The legend you were told years ago."

Kayura nodded, "I remember it well."

"Kayura, it is true. There is a tenth armor. I believe you are the only one who could wield it. If there is indeed danger, like I feel there is, you are going to need it"said Anubis. 

Then she asked him, "how do I obtain it, and why do you think I could wield it?"

"There are things which I do not know yet, quite a few missing pieces in this puzzle. I must contact the original Ancient one. When I know more I will appear to you in your dreams once again. You once used the starlight swords then you used my armor. It is a feeling I have. And supposedly this armor could only be used by a woman of the Ancient's bloodline, you fit the qualifications." Anubis said.

Kayura was silent for a moment then she spoke, "But I have your armor, why must I get yet another one?"

"If I return to battle, I may need it." Anubis smiled after he said this.

Kayura studied him for a moment then said, "Return to battle? How do I know this is all real, that's it's not some sort of trick. Anubis, you died. We saw you, you were-" Kayura's voice faded into nothingness, feeling flustered at the fact that an old friend she thought was dead was truly alive. She was happy to see him standing there but she was startled as well.

"It is fair to question me ,Kayura. You can only trust what your eyes saw, but that is not what your heart tells you. You always felt that I was not gone, that I had not died." Anubis then unsheathed a small silver dagger with a jewel encrusted handle. "Hold out your hand."

Kayura merely watched him and then said, "Why?"

"Trust me." was all he said.

Reluctantly, she held out her hands. Anubis seized her left hand gently and pricked her pointer finger with the dagger. Kayura winced and quickly withdrew her hand from his. "Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Now when you awake you will see your blood and you will know that you saw me, that it was not a dream. Since the key was not enough." replied Anubis.

Kayura was silent for a moment but when she opened her mouth to speak Anubis had beat her too it. 

"You and I are the last of the Ancient one's bloodline. There is a connection between the two of us, and I can hear your thoughts if you wish me too. Just as you can hear mine if I wish you too. We can speak to each other."

"How do I speak to you if I wish to, Anubis?"

"It's quite simple. All you do is think of my name in your mind. Just say Anubis in your head and continue to speak to me from there. Say my name in your head again, when you are finished. I will only know the thoughts you wish for me too. And we can also speak in your dreams, until we meet again." responded Anubis. Anubis took a step back and turned from her. He then began walking away from her away into the view obstructing mist. 

"Wait! WAIT! Where is the tenth armor? How do I get it? STOP! I have so many questions!!"She yelled as she watched his form fade into the distance.

'When will I see you again' she thought to herself. She suddenly felt herself falling and she was covered in blackness. She moved around, something was smothering her. She fought to get free but she could not. After wrestling for a few minutes, she realized she was awake. Kayura had fallen off the bed and her blankets had fallen too and were covering her. She moved them aside and felt a sharp pain. Quickly, Kayura reached over and turned on the porcelain lamp on the night stand next to her bed. The navy haired woman gasped as she examined the fresh wound on her finger, and watched as a drop of red blood rolled down her hand.

Without any form of thought Kayura jumped up and ran out of her room. Her feet were carrying her and she did not know where they wanted to go. She found the room that Rowen said belonged to him and Sage and she impulsively barged in. She passed Sage who seemed to be mumbling something in his sleep and made her way to the far end up the room, where Rowen's bed was. Kayura sat down on Rowen's bed and the very next second Rowen rolled over to face her. 

"Why are you still up?" he questioned her.

"Why are you?" She shot back.

"I asked you first." 

"I don't care if you did." she responded stubbornly.

SILENCE. He noticed that she kept examining her pointer finger. And asked what she was doing.

"My finger's bleeding. Anubis cut me."

Rowen's eyes widened, thinking she was entirely crazy. "Okay Kayura, I don't know what's wrong with you, but I think maybe you should tell me. Or you can go back to own room if you don't want to say. You choose."

"You wouldn't believe me." she started.

"Try me!" he exclaimed.

****

Sage's dream.....

Sage was walking down an old hallway, the walls were stone and dirt and he felt as if he was underground. No windows were anywhere to be seen and there was a damp musty smell. He was definitely underground. Every few feet there were lamps with blue flames in them on the wall to light his way. The ground was made of dirt and was damp as well. After a few minutes of walking Sage had reached his destination. He stood before a giant wooden door, with bars over the space where they would be a window of some sort. He looked down at the rusted keyhole and realized he did not have a key. Something told him it would open anyways, so he pushed on the door and it gently glided open.

Sage didn't hesitate to walk through the door or to descend the ancient stone steps leading down into the dungeon. The rancid stench grew as he walked in the dungeon. Somehow in the bleak darkness he knew where he was going. Whatever he was after was in a cell at the back of the dungeon. When Sage came to the very last cell he peered in to find Cye laying there on the ground, bloody and beaten. He knelt down to look at Cye. 'It cannot be' he thought, 'Cye is here at Mia's with us, so why do I see him locked away in this desolate dungeon?'. Cye raised his head and looked at Sage with his sad sea green eyes . Sage could feel Cye pleading for help but not asking for it. When Cye finally spoke his voice sounded harsh and raspy as if he was out of breath and very weak, "It's all a lie."

"What's a lie?" said Sage firmly.

"I never would have guessed, there's... trouble," GASP "Danger, .....help me." Cye was breathing hard now as if it hurt him just to speak. "It's all" GASP "a trick ." 

Sage was now pulling frantically on the cell door trying to get into Cye's cell, "Cye ! CYE! What's a trick , what's a lie? What's wrong with you? Cye tell me!" Sage yelled. Normally calm Sage Date had lost his equanimity and was panicking. Cye had closed his eyes and was lying very still and barely breathing. Sage was afraid Cye would stop breathing all together and his only indication that Cye had not passed was the fact that every once in awhile Cye's side would heave up to inhale some air then move once more to release the air. Sage reached for his armor orb, but it was not with him. It was not in his pocket, he did not bring it. Sage sat down on the cold floor in front of Cye's cell and watched him. After a few moments the sound of the dungeon door opening could be heard but Sage was oblivious to this noise until he heard a pair of footsteps traveling down the stone stairs. Sage held his breathe as if it would make him invisible and he listened carefully. His heart was beating so fast he felt it would jump out of his chest, he felt as if someone could hear how rapidly and audibly it was beating. Sage looked over his shoulder and he couldn't see anything, nothing but blackness. Then he looked back at Cye who once again had his eyes open.

"Go....now.....she's coming....." Cye drawled.

"Who is she?" demanded Sage. Cye was mouthing words but no voice came out, and Sage continuously asked him who she is.

"Cye? Who is she? WHO? Why are you here?" Sage felt himself being shaken and opened his eyes to find Rowen and Kayura hovering over him. It had been a surreal dream. Just moments before Kayura had been explaining her dream to Rowen when they noticed Sage thrashing around in his sleep mumbling words louder then when Kayura first entered the room. They watched him, noticing he looked upset and decided to wake him. It was obvious that he was having a horrible nightmare.

"Sage, are you alright? What were you dreaming about?" asked Rowen.

It took Sage a moment to fully realize and remember what had happened in his dream. 'How could it not be real' he wondered. Sage glanced over at Rowen and decided that he should not tell him about his dream. Not yet at least. He didn't need to worry everyone, after all it was only a dream right? So Sage made up a story off the top of his head to explain his behavior. They seemed to buy it , even though they gave him curious looks.

Sage smirked, "Hey Kayura what are you doing in here anyways?"

That's when Kayura decided maybe she had better tell Sage about Anubis as well.

****

Cye (Dais's) dream

Aquamarine waves washed along the shores of a white sand beach. The waves rolled to and fro crashed into each other. White sea gulls flew threw the air in the cloudless sky. It was a sunny spring day and there sat Dais on a big, blue plastic lawn chair on the beach. He was lounging underneath a tall palm tree and drinking margarita after margarita. Some music was playing softly on his portable stereo that he had brought to the beach. He lay there with his eyes closed as Mia , who was wearing a skimpy white bikini, rubbed sun screen into his body.

"What do you want to do today, my love?" said Mia as she rubbed his shoulders.

Dais sighed. Life was grand. His own personal island with only Mia on it."Same thing as always, beautiful."

Mia smiled at him slyly and said, "Your going to have to catch me first." And with that she jumped up and began running away from him. He didn't waste any time getting up to chase after her. 

*****

Fiera crept down the steps of the dungeon and drew her black cloak closer together. 'It's so cold in here, it wasn't this cold yesterday' she thought. With her she carried the food she was going to attempt to give to Cye. The food was a disgusting mess, that even a starved person would not want to attempt to eat. Fiera opened Cye's cell and sat the food down in front of him. He did not move, and she figured he was asleep, probably passed out from all the pain he was experiencing. As he lie there helpless, a part of her evil mind could not help but feel pity for him. She, after all, did not know any of the Ronin Warriors. They were only her enemy because she and her mentor, Daemonicus , had revived Talpa. She knew pity would be her weakness, her undoing, so she scolded herself for feeling it. She reminded herself why she was doing this, so she could lift the curse put upon her mentor. She did not care to help the Ronin Warriors or even Talpa for that matter, she only cared to see the curse lifted off of Daemonicus. She couldn't spend time in the dungeon waiting for Cye to wake up, when she still had much work to do. She still had to brew some potions for Daemonicus to drink to ease his pain. In a couple of hours she would come back and interrogate Torrent then pass the information along to Talpa. If all goes according to plan then Fiera would get what she needed to lift the curse. She didn't care about world domination like Talpa did, all she cared about was helping her old friend. Her loyalty to her mentor was the only reason she agreed to his plan of reviving Talpa. Talpa was the only one who could get them what they needed. The only one who could seek the cure.

After he heard the door close Cye lifted his head and looked around, "No way in hell am I eating this" he said as he pushed the food over and watched it spill.

*****

The next morning at Mia's...

Mia had gotten up early to do Sunday morning laundry. She had gone into the bathrooms to collect the guys' dirty clothes and put them into a green basket. Mia then took all the clothes down into the basement to do laundry. Sometimes the guys actually managed to do something for themselves. Cye usually cleaned and cooked but oddly enough said he didn't want to cook yesterday. Ryo was pretty good about picking up after himself and his white tiger as well, some of the time. Kento was a complete slob and even had a habit of leaving his underwear all over the bathroom. Sage just was not messy, he picked everything up when done with it. Rowen wasn't as bad as Kento, but still lazy, and didn't volunteer to help with anything. So there Mia was doing the Ronin's laundry. When she came across Cye's favorite pair of faded jeans she noticed something was in the pocket. She pulled out a small bag and looked into it. "What's this?" she asked herself out loud. The burgundy haired woman opened the bag and looked inside at the blue dust. Mia concluded that it was best to find Cye and ask him.

*******

Upstairs...

Cye was frantically searching through his and Kento's room. He went through the closet, nope not there. He checked the dresser, apparently he didn't leave it there either. He looked under his bed , in his night stand , and ventured to check the bathroom. It was no where to be found. "Shit" he swore "Where did I leave that damn memory dust" he mumbled. He went over to Kento's side of the room and began to go through his possessions when Kento began to awaken from the noise.

"Cye, what are you doing man?" asked a half asleep still Kento.

"Looking for something."

"What? Why are you going through my stuff?"

Cye never had to bother to invent a lie because at that very moment there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Cye told the person who knocked upon their door.

Mia peaked her head through and said, "Cye could you come here for a second, please." Cye nodded and walked out into the hallway to join Mia.

"What's this?" she asked as she held up the small bag. Cye's eyes grew big at this. 'DAMN DAMN DAMN!!' he thought, 'I left the memory dust in my jeans! It's good she didn't wash it, I wonder what would have happened'.

"I uhhh umm it's ....it's for a drink" was the only lie Cye could think of. If Sekhmet or Cale would have been there at this very second they would have died laughing. So far since Dais agreed to be Cye not only did he make Sage suspicious , and tell everyone the dynasty was back but now he's telling Mia he's got some kind of special powder to make a drink. 

Mia furrowed her brow and flipped her burgundy hair back over her shoulder, "What kind of drink?"

Cye gulped. 'THINK YOU IDIOT!!!' "It's for an energy drink. It's like a strength potion. I got it from a special shop. It ummm tastes like cherries." Cye swallowed hard. 'I am such an idiot.'

"Oh really? Well I'll go make some then" Mia told him. She had believed him after all. Mia turned and walked out with the memory dust. Cye, knowing he could not make things look even more suspicious, decided to let Mia walk away with it. He just had to make sure that he poured out the drink Mia was going to make. Who knows what danger could come from drinking a large glass of memory dust? 

***

In Sage and Rowen's room....

Sage had just awoken and was startled to find that after Kayura and Rowen had disturbed him from that dream last night, that Kayura had not left the room. There she was sleeping next to Rowen in Rowen's bed. There were both fully clothed, so that made Sage feel a little better. But what was it with everything lately? Cye's gone crazy, White Blaze is peeing on everything, Rowen and Kayura are acting strange towards each other, and the ex- warlords are missing. And is the dynasty really back? The thing that bothered him least, was Rowen and Kayura. He had sensed an attraction there from the beginning , however he kept a vigilant eye on Kayura. She wouldn't turn on them right? Sage walked over to open the blinds when he noticed Rowen was watching him, so he went over to speak to him.

"Why are you awake? And what's with that?" Sage asked indicating Kayura laying next to Rowen.

"I couldn't sleep right last night. After you fell asleep again, Kayura and I talked for awhile. She told me she felt sort of scared , so I told her to stay in here. I know this sounds sudden, but I really like her."

Sage smiled and said, "Well, usually when two people sleep together they like each other. Wait hold on, that didn't come out right. I meant that-" Rowen started laughing at this and Kayura stirred in her sleep and moved closer to him.

Rowen gave Sage his signature charming yet mischievous smile, "Haven't quite got there yet, Sage."

Sage just shook his head and walked over to his dresser and grabbed his clothes for the day, he then exited the room to go take a shower. Almost to the bathroom door he heard Ryo screaming angrily, "Damn tiger! Next time you pee on my bed, your sleeping in the garage for three weeks!" Sage just had to snicker at that as he entered the bathroom.

****

A little while later...

Kento bounded down the stairs to find no breakfast ready for him in the kitchen. He was quite pissed that Cye had decided he was on strike. Mia can cook, but not nearly as good as Cye can. He was about to get out some cereal when he noticed Mia, by the sink, stirring a large pitcher of something dark blue. She was continuously adding sugar to it and kept tasting it. "It does not taste anything like cherries" she muttered. Kento walked over to her. 

"What's that?"

"Cye's energy drink. It's supposed to taste like cherries but it tastes disgusting. It won't even stir properly. Want to try it?" Mia said.

"No way!" Kento said inspecting the dark blue mystery drink.

Mia then poured herself a glass and began to drink it. "Ugh" she said, "I give up!" She took one last gulp and poured her glass down the sink. Then she put the pitcher in the fridge for Cye to drink. 'I cannot see why he likes this stuff' she thought.

Within five minutes of drinking the memory dust as Kool- Aid Mia began to feel nauseous and intensely dizzy. She dragged herself up the stairs to her room and through the door open. She made it into her room just in time to collapse onto her bed.

*** 

Downstairs in the kitchen Sage, Ryo, and Rowen had all joined Kento. They were all eating breakfast. Since Cye had disappeared again and did not cook for them, the kitchen had turned into a free for all fighting over food. THUD! Sage looked up at the ceiling as if he could see through it.

"What was that?"

Ryo and Kento were fighting over the remaining powdered doughnuts and Rowen was frantically searching the cupboards for his candy stash. Nobody, except Sage, had heard the sound over the commotion that was being made.

"Didn't you guys hear that?" Sage asked again. Ryo looked up and Kento pulled the doughnut box out of Ryo's hands.

"Hear what?" Ryo asked.

"I didn't hear anything" said Kento. Sage left the room and went up the stairs to find the source of the noise.

****

Deep into the thick forest surrounding Mia's mansion Cye Mouri ventured off, to use his mirror to contact his master and then Fiera. He listened carefully for any noise to indicate he was being followed. The only thing he heard were leaves cracking and twigs breaking as he walked. He did not even hear any birds singing, as there was no trace of life around him. Every once in awhile Cye would casually look over his shoulder to make sure he was alone. The days were growing colder and before long the first snow would arrive. Cye stepped behind a large thicket and checked once more to make sure he was not followed. Finding he was indeed alone, he pulled out his mirror and said Fiera's name into it.

Her face appeared in the mirror, "Can I help you , Dais?" she asked rudely.

"Yes I was wondering something. What happens if , umm let's say, someone got a hold of my memory dust. And let's say that someone, well turned it into Kool-Aid and drank it. What would happen to that someone?"

Fiera's face grew serious, "WHAT! You can't be serious? You let someone get a hold of that memory dust? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DANGEROUS THAT COULD BE?"

"It's like this really, I left it in my jeans pocket and Mia found it. She questioned me about it and I said it was an energy drink. So she left to try to make some" Cye told her.

"You daft fool! Why didn't you stop her?" Fiera demanded.

"I didn't want to look suspicious. Halo already suspects something is going on with me" replied Cye.

"You have to make sure no one drinks it. One of two things will happen if they do" said Fiera.

"Which is?" questioned Cye.

"Either they will lose their memory completely and not know who they are at all or it will alter their personality for awhile, making them think they are someone else temporarily."

"Alright" then Cye said Fiera's name again, and her face was gone. Then he said , "Master Talpa."

Talpa appeared, "Why have you disturbed me, Dais?"

"Talpa I was wondering If I might have a reward for my troubles when this is all over with. You don't understand what I am going through" said Cye.

Talpa frowned, "You have a lot of audacity to even ask for such a thing. But , what is it?"

"I want to bring Mia to the castle and keep her," Cye said.

Talpa scowled, "I must think about it, but it might be able to be arranged, if you accomplish this task. If she interferes at all, she is gone."

Cye grinned, "Thank you Master. No she won't interfere , I have a feeling that soon she won't have much of a memory anyway. And without a memory , she cannot cause trouble."

CRACK!

Cye cautiously looked around, 'what was that?' Cye's sea green eyes scanned the bare trees and the overgrown bushes that lurked in the forest. He looked up to the sky and saw that the sun had moved behind a cloud and a devastatingly cold wind began to blow. Cye scanned the horizon quickly, not paying much attention to details, as his thoughts were else where. No signs of life, once again. He stood there for a moment , straining his ears to hear. Nothing, not a sound. He decided he should begin his walk back to the mansion before anyone noticed he was gone. He knew he couldn't say he went to the store this time. As Cye walked he didn't notice that a large white tiger had followed him and hid behind a gatherings of trees and scrubs, so Cye couldn't see him. A large white tiger who had somehow recognized the word Talpa.

******

Ryo, Rowen and Kento were sitting in at the kitchen table finishing their breakfast when they heard someone coming down the stairs. The door swung open to reveal Mia, looking in a way that they had never seen her before. Kento choked on his food, Ryo knocked over his cup of juice , and all Rowen could do was stare....

-LadyWildFire7

By the way, I finished this awhile ago but I waited to post it. I'm already working on the next chapter, so expect that it will be posted before too long.


	5. ch 4 Ice

  
  
  


DOUBLE VISION 

  


By: Lady*Wildfire*Star (yes I keep changing my name & I might change it again, just so you know!)

  


Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors. I wish I did. The only thing I own, is the characters that I created.

  
  


**Thank you very much to everyone who read this and reviewed! I truly appreciate it! Please continue reading & reviewing! **

  
  


Rated: PG-13 , and I'm pretty sure by now that it will remain PG-13. If it changes you will know.

  
  


Author's Notes: 1). First off I'd like to say that Mia is quite a bit out of character in this chapter, it's because of the memory dust from chapter three. (Just refreshing your memory about chapter 3)

2). Yes this chapter seems a little bit far-fetched but everything will make sense in the end.

3). These will be used to indicate Kayura and Anubis talking to each other telepathically through their connection. If it gets confusing in any way, just ask!

4.) This is another chapter that went through a lot of revision, I'm still not satisfied with this one either. A re-posting is possible.

  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


Chapter Four: Ice 

  
  


The golden sunlight gently poured in through the beige blinds of Sage and Rowen's room, and it's only occupant Kayura shifted slightly. The glittering sunlight shone down into Kayura's face burning into her closed eyes , begging her silently to awaken. Kayura knew consciously she was starting to wake up , but she tried to stay in dreamland with Rowen. For once her dreams were not plagued with atrocious visions of the Dynasty and Anubis was absent this time as well. A small smile crept over her face as she awoke. Kayura was not quite sure where she was at first, but then she realized. She was at Mia's mansion, in ROWEN's room. The navy haired woman sat up and looked around, immediately noticing that the presence of the blue haired man was missing from where she had slept. Wishing he would have woke her up before exiting, she stretched and looked around the room. Sage was also awake and not present in the room. Kayura laughed to herself, she was a restless sleeper and she hoped she had not kicked Rowen or anything like that in her sleep. She thought for a moment about her feelings for Rowen, what did she really think of him? She knew she was attracted to him, but it did not stop at that. Kayura, however knew she did not love him. She could, given time. It had been so long since that word had crossed her mind, she remembered the last time, and shuddered at the thought. The slate blue- grey eyed woman had once had an infatuation with a former warlord, and thought she was in love with him. Sekhmet, a known womanizer, who had believed love was more poisonous then he was. Kayura had been enamored with Sekhmet and he had made it obvious he desired her, but it stopped at that. She cared for him and he did not care for her. And then there was Cale, who had an obsession with her. She sighed, that had been a disaster. Kayura was deep in thought, about old times, when Sage came rushing through the door.

  


"Did you hear that?" he questioned her frantically. 

  


She tilted her head to the side, which showed her confusion as she voiced it, "Excuse me? Hear what exactly?"

"There was a loud sound that came from upstairs. And I - " Sage stopped abruptly and ran back out of the room. 'That Halo is good looking, albeit strange' , Kayura thought. She gave one final satisfying stretch and decided that it would be a good idea to get out of bed.

  
  


*******

  


Downstairs in the kitchen....

  
  


Mia stood before Ryo, Kento, and Rowen with her make up on rather dark and her hair a mess. She wore a little ebony tube top and equally tight black hot pants with the words Playboy Bunny 2004(hehe see I listen to my reviewers ideas) on it. They had never seen her dressed like this, not wearing hardly any clothes(except Sage who had walked in on her undressing once and blushed profusely), and could not tear their eyes away from her. They had no idea that Mia's body looked like that. She certainly did not wear clothes that showed her thin stomach, her model perfect curves, and broad chest. Mia had one arm placed against the wall and was leaning into it and looking at all of them seductively. She sauntered over to Ryo and leaned down against the table to look at him. When she spoke they noticed the nature of her tone, her voice was somehow not the Mia they knew. "Hello handsome." Ryo raised his raven colored eyebrows at this, but did not speak. Mia pulled a chair out from underneath the table and sat down next to him, pulling the chair really close to him. Leaning into him, inching closer to his face, she asked "Do you come here often?"

  


Ryo choked out, "I live here."

  


Mia nodded slowly as if confused, and began to twirl her burgundy hair around her finger. Then she noticed Kento gawking at her as he leaned forward to look around Ryo to see her. She jumped up at once and went over to him. Mia sat down on Kento's lap and leaned over to squeeze his biceps that were exposed because of the tank top he was wearing. "Do you work out?" she questioned him in a sultry voice, that was definitely not Mia Koji's. All Kento could do was nod because words were lost to him. Then , Mia turned her attention to Rowen and licked her lips. She had opened her mouth to speak to him and was climbing off Kento's lap when the back door opened, announcing someone's arrival. Everyone turned to see who it was. Cye walked through the door and it was a moment before he noticed Mia in her present state. When he finally looked up , his eyes widened in surprise.

  


Mia walked over to Cye and draped her arms around him, "You have the most beautiful eyes, I've ever seen" she said .

  


"Thank you very much." he said with a smile. "Oh and the accent." She laughed a laugh that did not belong to Mia Koji and leaned forward. "You're just too cute you know that?" Mia tightened her hold on Cye and was about to kiss him and he was making no effort to refuse her attempts. At that moment, Sage walked in.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" he yelled. Everyone looked at Sage surprised that he had lost control, and Sage was quite surprised himself. He stared at Mia and Cye , turning red with rage. 'Nobody knows about his feelings for Mia but me' thought Rowen. 'Looks like they all do now'. Mia immediately released Cye and walked over to Sage. She let her messy curled hair down but accidently dropped the hair tie and bent over to pick it up. 

  


Once she had picked it back up she said, "Damn you're the best one I've seen so far." The other guys rolled their eyes at this, Sage really had a way with women. Mia's hand came up and caressed Sage's cheek, as she looked him up and down. She took her finger and traced along his rosy lips. The burgundy haired woman leaned forward into Sage and gently smelled him. "Mmm. What kind of cologne is that? You smell so good", Mia said as she batted her eyelashes. Sage grinned big, 'finally the attention I deserve, but what's going on with her?'. Mia then noticed Sage's smile , "That smile. You have very sexy smile." Mia pulled Sage roughly to her and kissed him passionately. Sage tried to resist for a second but then let himself be subdued by Mia. 

  


After a few moments he pulled back, "Okay what's this about? What's going on?" Sage asked. Mia looked at him innocently, a blank expression in her forest green eyes. Mia then proceeded to jump into his arms and try to kiss him again. Sage , once again, gave up resisting.

  


Kayura, who had just entered the room, was wondering the same thing as Sage had been. The first thing she saw was Sage and Mia, and she didn't know they were together. There was no indication from them that they were yesterday, a hint of Sage's feelings were visible, due to the fact that he couldn't conceal his jealously well. She raised an eyebrow at this and then turned to the other Ronins. Ryo, Kento , and Rowen were sitting at the table. Kento and Ryo's jaws were dropped open , staring at the scene in front of them. Rowen was studying them with a bewildered look on his face. Cye stood next to the back door, arms crossed over his chest , looking rather miffed about the whole situation.

  


Kayura strolled over to Rowen and whispered to him so only he could hear, "What's going on in here? Is this a normal occurrence?"

  


Rowen whispered back, "No. This has never happened before. Mia doesn't even look like herself and she's sure not acting like herself." 

  


Kayura turned to look at Rowen and he looked at her but before she could speak, White Blaze came running into through the back door and grabbed Cye's pant leg and began whipping his hand back and forth, as if to play tug of war with his pants. (Yes I know, a lot of sudden entrances) However, it wasn't a game for White Blaze who then bit Cye's leg . 

  


Ryo ran over to White Blaze and began making efforts to draw the attention of the large tiger, "White Blaze! STOP IT! Leave Cye alone!"Ryo yelled. Cye was screaming at the tiger for him to let go, and all this noise was the only thing that could tear Mia away from Sage. 

She broke the kiss and released her tight hold on Sage to hide behind him, "HELP! A tiger! Protect me from him!" yelled Mia dramatically.

  


Ryo had finally managed to get White Blaze off of Cye, but White Blaze still growled ferociously at Cye.

  


"Sorry Cye, you know he never does that to friends. White Blaze is only like that when he feels threatened. I don't know what's the matter with him lately." Ryo stated.

  


Mia put her hand up to her forehead, "I feel like I'm going to faint. Please carry me up to my room, so I can sleep for awhile", she said to Sage. 

  


Sage didn't have much to say. Just as the other guys he was shocked by this recent turn of events. "Are you okay, Mia?"was all he said. Then he scooped Mia up into his arms.

  


As Sage walked away carrying Mia, the occupants of the kitchen could hear Mia ask , "I'm fine. But whose Mia?" Then everybody was silent, contemplating these bizarre events.

  


Kento was the one who finally took the floor. "Damn! Who knew Mia had that kind of a body?"

  
  


************

  
  


A large smoke colored cauldron sat over a pile of hissing crackling orange flames. Inside the cauldron was a putrid brownish-yellow substance that was boiling and emitting a horrid smell. Fiera took a ladle and began to stir it as she read what to add in next. 

  


"A handful of powdered earth worm and two drops of vampire bat's blood. Hmmm I wonder if I have any left?" she said aloud. Fiera crept over to her inventory cupboard and began to search through the jars, vials, and bags of ingredients. True, her cupboard had been in disarray since she moved into Tulpa's castle, but it was still possible to find things. She pulled out a velvet bag full of powered earth worm and found a small vial of vampire bat's blood. Back at the cauldron she took out a handful of powered earth worm and threw it in. The brew hissed and changed to the color dark green. Then she promptly added two drops of vampire bat's blood, and there was a small flash of light. 'I should have this memorized, I've been doing this for years' she thought as she stirred the brew. She closed her eyes and slowly remembered how this all came about.

  


It was a long time ago, back when she and others lived in Daemonicus's castle, in her native land. Life was pleasant back then, it was a time when Fiera was not cruel and evil. True, she had not been born a vampire, although she was a witch, she was good natured. It was a stormy night, and on stormy nights she could be found reading in library or her study. On that particular night she had been sitting in her study reading about ancient forms of medicine when one of the servants came running through the door. "My lady! My lady! You have to come with me!" the servant screamed.

  


"What tis it?" Fiera demanded , worry beginning to take hold on her.

  


"It's Master Daemonicus, he's been attacked." Fiera got up and raced after her servant who was running towards the dining room. Once in the elaborately decorated dining room , she found that the servants had hoisted Daemonicus onto the table. Fiera ran to him and began to ask him what happened but all he said was he could not remember. She felt for a heartbeat, he had one but it was not constant and it seemed to be skipping beats. Fiera examined him looking for any wounds, and she was puzzled about what was wrong with him until she moved his head slightly to the right. There she saw two small holes had pierced his neck. Her eyes lit up in horror, as she grabbed a napkin and dabbed at the blood coming from the holes. She knew what it was that had happened.

  
  


Snapping back into reality Fiera realized that her brew was beginning to boil over, she cursed as she poured water onto the flames. The flames sizzled and went out, and she returned to her cupboard once more to fetch the final ingredient. She added a strand of hair from a Pegasus's tail, and watched as the potion thinned out and turned black , like a tar substance. Fiera knew she had to wait a while for this potion to cool, so she sat down and her mind began to wander again.

  


The next morning after Daemonicus's attack Fiera had decided to go to his room and bring him breakfast, hoping he would want to eat. Fiera entered the room , "Good morning, Master Daemonicus", she chirped. He lay in his white silk sheets upon his bed, with his back propped up by a pillow. He was staring at the floor , looking rather pale and his face was becoming devoid of any color at all. 

  


"How are you feeling now? Better?", she asked as she came over to his bedside table and delicately sat down the silver tray of food she brought. Fiera slid a chair over next to his bed and sat upon it. "You really should try to eat." 

  


Daemonicus did not look at her and he did not speak to her at all. Moments flew by without any interaction between the two. Fiera pleaded, "Please tell me, do you remember anything at all ?"

  


Daemonicus now turned his attention to her and nodded slowly. "Tell me what happened to you, so I may understand. Are you in pain? Perhaps I can brew you some medicine. Just tell me what's wrong!" Fiera begged. 

  


Daemonicus pointed to the holes on his neck , "It is inevitable that I shall join the realm of the immortal, Fiera."

  


"How did this happen to you?" Fiera could feel tears beginning to well up in her eyes, threatening to spill over.

  


" I had forgotten to feed the horses earlier , so I went to feed them. I heard a cry coming from the forest, it sounded like a someone was in trouble. I followed the noise and became disoriented as to where I was. It truly is a labyrinth in there, and in no time at all I was extremely lost. In the middle of the forest was a clearing , and upon a stone sat a crying young girl. I walked over to the young girl and asked her where he parents are. She told me she had become lost and could not find her way, and that something had followed her. I told her to take my hand and I would help her find her home but as she stood up , the bushes rustled. A dark figured emerged , it was woman, her clothes torn and ragged. Even though I could not see her well , I knew something about her was off. She ordered me to step aside , but I refused. She laughed at me, saying that I could not kill her. I wondered why she had said that. The young girl hid behind me and the woman lunged onto me. She was not bigger than I am but her strength felt as if it was the strength of several men. I did not want to hit a woman, but she kept lunging at me and I kept trying to push her away from me. It was then that the little girl , walked out from standing behind me and walked closer towards this woman. I was distracted by the little girl's actions and as I watched her the woman threw me to the ground and held me there. "Remember this night well, my child" ,she said to the little girl, "The night we took revenge upon the great Lord Daemonicus."

  


Daemonicus paused then continued on, "I asked her who she was, but she refused to say. She inched forward towards me and in the moonlight I could see her face. The woman had a scar that cut clear down the left side of her face and her eyes were a piercing light blue almost white. Then in an instant I knew who she was. She was a decedent of the Sacharius family. Long ago during a great battle my family had driven hers out of this castle. When we found out what they were, a rare vampire bloodline, we vowed to destroy all of their kind. Knowing that I am of the Merdairos family and that my family had destroyed all of her family but a very few she watched me with hatred in her light eyes. She then said , "Now you will know what it feels like to be feared. And you will feel the burning of this rare pain. You shall now be a vampire like us, but from the moment you are bitten you will begin to fade away. There is only one cure that can _cool_ this fiery pain, but you shall never find it. I hope you enjoy this burden, this curse will be the end of you." She leaned down and bit my neck hard, and even though I struggled with all my might I could not free myself. As she bit me I felt the burning she spoke of, and I felt some of my power leaving me, as well as some of my life. I closed my eyes for a moment then they were gone. Gathering all my strength I returned to the castle."

  
  


After he had finished his story , Fiera was aware of the fact that tears were running down her cheeks. "I will find the cure for you, my Lord", she vowed.

  


"We must find a cure, the one which she talked about. I am, although, not quite sure what she meant . But for now we cannot I am much too weak and I do not want you to wander anywhere alone" he said to her.

  


"In the mean time I shall use my potion skills to make something to delay this, and stop your pain" Fiera said.

  
  
  


And since then she had done just that. After much trial and error, she had finally found a potion that could take away some of his pain. At first he only had to take the potion once a year, but as time went on, he needed it more frequently, because the pain kept coming back. Fiera often wondered why her being a vampire did not cause her pain the way it did him. He believed it was because he was bitten by a direct decedent of the Sacharius family. Fiera knew eventually that the potion would cease to work, that the burning pain would consume him entirely, and his last bit of magic would be sucked out of him. Thus was the basis, for the plan to resurrect Talpa.

  


*******

  


A gentle breeze blew and whipped through Kayura's navy hair, the sun was behind a some stratus clouds and it looked as if rain might occur once again. It was a breezy day and somewhat cold, but none the less, Kayura and Rowen sat on the front porch of Mia's mansion, the exact same spot where they had first seen each other again after several years. Rowen was reading and Kayura was sitting close to him, looking at the book but not reading it because she could not concentrate. Little did she know that Rowen was only pretending to read, he was distracted by her sitting there.

  


"What are thinking about?" he asked her.

  


"Quiet, I'm reading." 

  


"No your not, just like I'm not" Rowen said tossing the book aside. "What's troubling you, Kayura?"

  


"I did not say anything was wrong" Kayura said.

  


"You're thinking about Anubis and that other armor aren't you?" questioned Rowen.

  


Kayura stared off into the distance pretending to be watching something, "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

  


"I know you heard me."

  


She studied him for a moment wondering how he seemed to know her thoughts were elsewhere , had she made it that obvious? As she watched him watching her an outlandish thought came to her, what caused him to dye his hair blue? Kayura's hair was somewhat blackish naturally, and it had a tendency to look navy colored. " I _was_ thinking about Anubis" she told him finally. 

  


"What about him?" Rowen's voice sounded possibly annoyed and Kayura was taken aback by this.

  


"I just wonder how it could all be true, that's all. And how is it possible that , that another armor exists? You know I hate to admit it, but I don't really want to go back to fighting. I like my life as is", said Kayura.

  


Rowen put his arm around her gently, and carefully pulled her closer to him, so she could rest her head on his shoulder. And she did just that. "I hate to admit that I worry. And that I wonder what will happen. I can only hope that this isn't starting over again. I just want a normal life, is that so much to ask for? she sighed, " You probably think I'm pathetic don't you?"

  


"Not at all. I wonder the same things as you do. But it does no good to worry, I'm sure everything will be fine in the end. It always is" he assured her.

  


She closed her slate blue- grey eyes and breathed in his scent. She was so comfortable that she could fall asleep right there, stay like that forever. 

  


Sage walked outside onto the porch to join them and stood silent looking out into the horizon. "Where's your girlfriend?"asked Rowen in a joking tone.

  


The blonde haired man turned to look at Rowen and smiled, "She's still sleeping. I've been checking on her. What do you think caused her to act like that?" 

  


"I'm not sure, Sage. Nothing's been quite right lately", Rowen responded. 

  


Kayura was deep in thought and could not even hear the words being said between Rowen and Sage. She was once again pondering the thought of another armor. 'If there really is an armor made of ice, then it would be the eleventh armor not the tenth . If you count inferno that is. I wonder how powerful it is, and where I would find it. Probably somewhere very cold, hidden in a cavern of some sort.' It was then that Kayura decided she should perhaps try to speak to Anubis telepathically. She knew it would disrupt her to speak to Anubis with Sage and Rowen in the background so she decided she would take a walk. 'I'll just tell them that I feel like walking around, I need some exercise or that I need to think. That's it.'Sage and Rowen were still conversing when Kayura announced she was going to take a walk.

  


"I'll go with you", offered Rowen.

  


"No, I need to think. I want to be alone right now", said Kayura.

  


"Do you think it's wise to wander off with all of the strange incidents that have been going on?" asked Sage.

  


"I don't think you should be wandering around alone, I don't mind going with you", said Rowen.

  


"I'm a big girl , I can take care of myself." And with that Kayura hopped up off the porch and was on her way.

  
  


Without knowing where she was , somehow Kayura had made her way to the lake that Anubis was at the night before. She sat down in a spot right next to where he was previously and looked into the lake at her reflection. Kayura was perfectly still for a moment taking in her surroundings, she breathed in the cold air and listened to the shrill sound of a few birds chirping in the distance. Kayura picked up a small rock and threw it into the crystal blue lake and watched the rings that the impact made of the rock created. It subsided and all was still once again. She looked around to make sure there was no one near her and closed her eyes. In her mind she said Anubis. 

  
  


Kayura?

  


Anubis, I have a lot to ask you!

  


What is it Kayura?

  


Anubis, why does no one really know about the Silver Icecrystal armor?

  


Ryo of the Wildfire knows about it, or have you forgotten that? He was told by the Ancient One not to say anything.

  


I have forgotten. Can you tell me more about this mystifying armor?

  


The Silver Icecrystal armor was like a prototype of the other armors. It was the first one created and upon it was bestowed powers to manipulate ice and snow. It was also given a strange healing power, that any sickness the bearer of it might have would be cured. The armor has a guiding virtue, and that virtue is courage. The armor was found to not always be obedient however and not as powerful as originally designed to be, so it was banished. 

  


So then it wouldn't be more powerful than inferno? 

  


No, Kayura it would not be. This armor will not be stronger than the others even. But it would not be weak . Anyone could wear this armor, Kayura. But it was found to be disobedient to many wearers because this armor wants only to do good, and must be worn by someone with true courage. That is why, along with being the last woman of the Ancient's bloodline, that I feel it would obey you.

  


Anubis, where is it located?

  


I will give you a clue, it is frozen within a sheet of crystal. It is not yet time for you to retrieve it, Kayura . When it is time you will need to take the opposite of the ice armor's force with you to free it.

  


Wildfire?

  


Yes, Kayura. Only Wildfire could free the Silver Icecrystal Armor.

  


Anubis, strange things have been happening lately. The ex-warlords are missing still. Halo and Rowen, I mean Strata, have been saying that things haven't been quite right lately.

  


Rowen? Kayura, you call him by his first name now?

  


That's not the point, Anubis. Do you still feel like the dynasty is back? Torrent said he saw them.

  


Kayura, my advice to you is to be careful who you trust. The Ronin Warriors may have always been the protagonists in this equation, but you should always be prepared for the influence of outside forces. If the Dynasty is truly back , like I believe, they will be after you and the Ronin Warriors.

  


Outside forces?

  


Why else would bizarre events be taking place? Perhaps another force is at work here. Have you anything else to ask, Kayura?

  


No I do not. Have you anything else to say Anubis?

  


I have told you all you need to know for the time being, just be wary.

  


I see your points. Thank you. Goodbye Anubis she thought.

  


And then his voice was no longer in her head.

  


*********** 

  


In the darkness of his throne room, Talpa sat awaiting the arrival of two of his three warlords. Talpa had summoned Cale and Sekhmet just a moment ago and was growing impatient with their stalling. The doors screeched open and the clanking of metal upon marble could be heard approaching him at an increasing rate.

  
  


"You called , Master Talpa?" inquired Cale.

  


"Indeed I did, Dark Warlords. Is my new army progressing?"

  


"They are Master. More soldiers are being recruited each day and soon we will have enough to conquer the Mortal Realm", replied Sekhmet.

  


"Dais is taking a long time to acquire information for me. I believe this situation may call for drastic measures. I do not want the Ronin Warriors to feel my presence, and I feel if they are throughly distracted I can obtain their armors. What I ask you to do I cannot ask Dais to do , because he is to act as Torrent. They cannot be suspicious of him. I must draw them from the Mortal Realm. Since I have the real Torrent locked away, they cannot create Inferno and they cannot defeat me without the Inferno Armor", said Talpa.

  


"What ingenious plan have you concocted , Master?" asked Cale.

  


"You are to kidnap the girl."

  


***********************

  
  


Yes, I know this chapter wasn't as long as the last, sorry. Well, I made Mia kiss Sage, had White Blaze attack Cye, explained Fiera's mentor's curse, had Kayura talk to Anubis telepathically, and I revealed some of the next chapter....my work is done... for now!

  


- Lady*Wildfire*Star

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. ch 5 Truth

  


Double Vision By Lady*Wildfire*Star

****Disclaimer: I do not and will not EVER own the Ronin Warriors. I still own my characters that I created.

  


**Thanks everyone for reading & reviewing this! As I always , I really appreciate it.**

  


*Author's Notes: Actually for once, I don't have any for you.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 5: Truth

  


Kayura opened her pale slate blue-grey eyes to look around to where she was. She had not left the lake, and all time seemed lost to her. She watched the trees dancing as the breeze whistled through their branches. It had not been long since she spoke to Anubis, yet something seemed uneasy with her. Try as she might she could not believe that another armor existed, what a ludicrous thought. Maybe it once did, but she was certain it wasn't real now. How did she know? She didn't, but it was a feeling she had. She knew that she had just spoken to Anubis, it was most certainly him, but his information had to have been wrong. She might have been told about this ice armor along time ago, but it had always been myth not truth. 'There could be no truth in this legend', she reasoned, ' because if it was real then it would have been obtained long ago. And even if it was real, then it could not be very valuable , because Talpa was defeated without the use of it.' Kayura sighed and stood up to begin her walk back to the house.

******

"Kidnap who, Master?" questioned Cale.

"Kayura, I know she is going to go after that other armor. If it even exists that is. We cannot have her interfering with the Ronin Warriors' demise," stated Talpa.

Cale and Sekhmet exchanged questioning glances. Clearly, neither one of them wanted to be the one to kidnap Kayura . Mia was one thing, she was not an experienced fighter, and rather vulnerable. But Kayura? Not only did she have an armor, and her old star swords, but she was powerful. In their opinions, they had better things to do than waste their time with some stupid girl.

Silence.

"Do not trouble yourselves with deciding who will go, I want both of you to go," an amused Talpa said.

"Yes master", repeated Cale and Sekhmet at the same time. They knew that with Talpa there was no point in arguing anything. Any sort of argument resulted in time spent in the torture dungeons.

************************************

  


Anubis had finally made it, he was in Siberia. He had used some power from the Ancient's staff to transport himself here. Snowing was pouring down upon him and an icy wind blew into his face making him squint his emerald eyes to keep out the cold. Before him stood the entrance to an old icy cavern. Anubis thoroughly believed that the eleventh armor was hidden here in this remote frozen location. He took a deep breath, and inched closer to the entrance. Darkness, nothing but endless pure darkness. Anubis shook the staff and it began to glow. The light from it washed over the walls of the shadowed cave and Anubis peered inside. Indeed, the cold was much more vicious inside the cave than it had been outside. But no matter, he knew he had to go inside. He couldn't send Kayura and Wildfire into danger, and he also wanted to know for himself if the old legend was true.

  


******

  


Kayura walked peacefully through the woods on her way back to the mansion. The wind was so loud and it blew through the trees creating quite a noise. The leaves crunched beneath her step , and a single bird seemed to be chirping an alarm, to warn someone of a nearby danger. All this noise stopped Kayura from hearing two figures sneaking through the trees, approaching her cautiously. The armored figures walked swiftly, afraid their armors would cause too much noise and alert their prey. She was unarmed and would be an easy target, if one agreed with the technique of attacking the enemy from behind. Kayura stopped walking, realizing she could not see the mansion. She had not heard the noise. The navy haired woman then knew she went the wrong way after leaving the lake. She was trying to get her bearings and about to turn around when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and a hand came up to cover her mouth. Kayura's muffled scream could be heard as she felt the coldness of an armored hand over her mouth. She at once recognized the grey armor before the man could speak. She knew it was Cale. Kayura lurched forward in an attempt to run, but then she saw Sekhmet in his sub-armor. He also came from behind her and had an evil grin on his face. She writhed and wiggled against Cale's hold trying to kick or punch anything she could get a hold of. So two of the missing warlords were here? Why did she have the instinct that they wanted to harm her? The lifeless look in Sekhmet's eyes only heightened her suspicions. 

"So we meet again, Kayura" It was Sekhmet's snakelike voice that finally ended the silence. Kayura tried to speak but her words were incomprehensible because of Cale's hand over her mouth. Sekhmet rolled his eyes, "Take your hand off her mouth you damn idiot. I cannot understand what she's trying to say!", he screamed at Cale. Cale removed his hand from Kayura's mouth so she could speak.

"What the hell is going on here? Where have you been?" cried Kayura.

Sekhmet smiled, "Working for our master." Kayura's eyes grew wide at this, knowing at once what he meant. "And I'm sure you will be delighted to hear your going to be reunited."

"No!" she bellowed , "What's wrong with you? Are you crazy? Talpa is DEAD!"

Cale leaned forward so he could whisper in her ear, "No but that's where you are wrong my dear. He's very much alive." Cale brought his other arm to encircle her waist as well and pulled her roughly against his body. He caressed her stomach and slowly brought one hand up to her chest, and Kayura cringed with disgust, knowing that the real Cale would not normally do that. Realization hit her and she knew that the only way that they would act like this would be because they were being controlled. Talpa really was back and that's why all these strange things had happened lately. "If I could just get away to tell the Ronin Warriors. They need to know the truth', she thought desperately. She struggled against him, failing her arms like mad and trying to kick him. Cale tightened his hold on her by grabbing her arms and holding them in front of her. It was easier than trying to dodge Kayura's frenzied punching. Using one arm to hold her tight , he grabbed her hair and pulled hard forcing her to look at Sekhmet who had just told her that she was to come with them immediately.

"I am not going anywhere with you! How are you so weak that you are allowing yourself to be brainwashed once again!" she yelled at them, and then spat in Sekhmet's face. Sekhmet brought his right armored fist up and it connected with her jaw making her yelp in pain.

"Now you can go the hard way or you can go the easy way, Kayura. But whatever way you choose you must know that your coming with us. How many times do I have to tell you that?"hissed Sekhmet. Kayura continued to struggle a little even after being punched in the face. She stopped moving when Sekhmet dropped a little copper colored sphere to the ground, and a split second later the sphere erupted and there was a bright light. The light enveloped the trio and it felt as if she were falling through a hole in the ground and her whole body felt like it was tingling. Then all she could see was black as she lost consciousness.

  


*******

The golden sun was descending through the sky, disappearing through the trees. The colors surrounding it was of soft pinks, reds, and orange with a slight tinge of violet shadowing the background. As darkness arose, Rowen Hashiba's fear rose with it. Why had Kayura not come back yet? Where was she? He was on the wooden porch in that very spot, holding his book from earlier but still not reading it. Sage, who was outside with Rowen, sensed his nervousness. "I'm sure, she's fine", Sage told Rowen , although that was not what he felt. Sage, being very perceptive of harm , almost knew something was not right.

"Think she could be lost? It's really easy to get disoriented in there, that forest is like a maze" said Rowen. Sage said nothing in response , but stared out into the distance at the setting sun.

"You guys, it's dinnertime," said Mia who had just emerged through the door. Mia was back to herself again completely. No uncharacteristic clothes, dark makeup , or strange voice. It was back to the good old Mia Koji, only she looked exhausted. Sage stared at her wondering what had caused her actions earlier and if she even remembered it. Rowen could only ponder where Kayura was. Mia noticed Kayura had not been inside, and she wasn't outside either. So where was she? "Where did Kayura go?"asked Mia.

"Good question," said Rowen , "We don't know that either."

"She said she was going to talk a walk, she needed to think," stated Sage. 

Mia sat down next to Sage and asked him how long she had been gone, and Sage told her quite awhile. Rowen sighed and blew his blue forelock out of his eyes which had come out of the headband that he always wore. "I'm going to go find her," the blue haired man told them, "I know these woods really well, and it's getting dark. She should not be wandering through the forest alone at night."

"Rowen, I'm sure she'll be back soon. You don't need to do that just yet,"protested Mia.

"If she gets back before I do, keep her here," Rowen said as he got up.

"Is there any way to stop you?" questioned Sage knowing all too well what his best friend's answer would be.

"Not a chance," said Rowen as he stalked off into the forest.

****************

  


"Kayura! Kayura! Is it really you?"

Kayura stirred and opened her eyes. She was in some sort of dungeon, and the smell was rancid. There she sat on the damp cold ground. Kayura tried to get up, but she was chained in a upright position to the wall. The navy haired woman looked for the source of that familiar British accented voice. 'Was that who I think it was', she wondered. Her blue-grey eyes scanned the premises, it was almost completely dark with the exception of dim blue flames mounted on the walls in torches. Metal bars surrounded her. So she was locked in, a prisoner. Kayura felt her cheek stinging and then all the events from earlier came rushing back to her.

"Kayura, over here!"

She directed her eyes to the source of the voice to find a ragged , beaten auburn haired teen. He forced a smile in her direction. His voice was different than this morning.

"Cye? Where are we?", she asked.

"Talpa's dungeon," he responded.

He was very dirty and looked like he had not eaten in a few days. He was beaten badly and some of the cuts on his face had already began to scab over. She was interrupted from her thoughts by his voice.

"It's a shame to have not seen you in forever then end up seeing you again like this. Looks like were all going to have to fight again" , said Cye sadly.

Kayura's mind had picked up on the words _not seen you in forever_, and wondered what he meant. "What do you mean not seen you in forever?", she asked.

"It's been years Kayura. A long time. Well...umm.. how have you been?" replied Cye.

"No Cye, it hasn't been years. I saw you this morning! What are you talking about?" she exclaimed. Surely a blow to the head had impaired his memory.

"I assure you, Kayura, that we have not seen each other in quite some time," said Cye firmly. He was beginning to wonder what was wrong with her. Was she delirious? 

"No no no! I saw you this morning at Mia's house. You were standing by the back door, you don't remember? Mia tried to kiss you!" Kayura exclaimed.

" I haven't seen the others since I was abducted by Dynasty Soldiers a few days ago,"stated Cye. He had now realized what had happened. "Kayura, what you have all been seeing must have been a copy of me."

"That's why they thought you were acting strange," Kayura mumbled.

Cye heard this however and said , "It was an illusion of me." 

Kayura had caught on to what he was insinuating by now. "That's why just Cale and Sekhmet kidnaped me. That's why I didn't see Dais. Dais is pretending to be you! And everyone else doesn't know!" proclaimed Kayura.

Cye used all his strength to stand up and come over closer to Kayura's cell, which neighbored his own. In the dim light she could barely see his sea green eyes. The other Cye had the same cold lifeless look that Sekhmet had, but this Cye did not have that look. Cye carefully sat himself down. " We have got to get out of here, Kayura. It looks like they are planning some sort of trap."

The blue-grey eyed woman nodded. "I wish we had a way to warn them of the danger."They were silent for a moment. The light bulb seemed to turn on in Kayura's head and she smiled with hope that her idea could work. "Unless... ANUBIS!" she said.

Cye tilted his head and looked at her, "Anubis?" he asked.

"Anubus!", she repeated. "He's not dead Cye! I've been having dreams about him and we can talk to each other telepathically!"

Cye looked at her like she was insane. "Kayura, Anubis passed. A long time ago. There is no way that you can talk to him," he told her calmly.

"No no no!", she said. "We all figured he was dead too, but he faked his death. He and I are the last of the Ancient's bloodline and we can talk to each other through a connection we share. I can let him know that he was right. The Dynasty has come back into power. That way he can warn the other Ronin Warriors."

Cye eyes widened with hope. "Excellent! Tell Anubis to explain to them what has happened!"

Kayura smiled and closed her eyes. In her mind she said 'Anubis.'

But nothing happened.

So she tried again. 'Anubis'.

Still no answer.....

'Anubis! Anubis! ANUBIS!!!!' , she tried repeatedly.

Nothing still.

Kayura opened her pale eyes again and was unable to hide her look of fear. Cye observed this and asked her, "What's wrong?"

"It's not working. He isn't answering me! We talked earlier! It worked then.", she said her voice trailing off.

Cye looked down at the ground, then back up at Kayura. "We've got to get out of here."

  


********

Inside a cave composed of entirely ice and snow a red haired man was investigating. So far he had checked the entire cave and there was no armor or armor orb. There was no other place it could be , every sign had pointed to this specific location. Anubis shivered, the cave wasn't too big and he was almost near the end. He had looked everywhere, below, above, beside. In every wall. There was no armor frozen within a sheet of crystal. 'It does not exist' , thought Anubis as he walked forward, and then he saw it. At the end of the cave in the middle of four pillars of solid ice something was shining atop of a large block of ice. This large block of ice looked like a crystal, and had little steps on it that you could walk up to reach the top. Anubis sprinted to the block and climbed up it in search of the glimmer had seen.

When he reached the top however he received yet another shock . There on top of that block of ice lay the remains of a broken silver helmet. One arm was there as well. Anubis picked up the destroyed helmet, knowing that this armor would not be able to be worn. It had been annihilated long ago. The emerald eyed man observed the remains of the armor. So it was no myth, yet it had been destroyed. Anubis eyed the armor with curiosity, wondering why and how it was destroyed. 'I doubt it was powerful at all', he thought, 'nothing could ever match inferno.' The remains of the metal seemed to break and crumble by his touch, it was a flimsy material and was nothing like the other armors. It did not even look like them from what he could tell. He didn't have much of an armor to go off of, a helmet and arm. But it was different somehow, Anubis could tell. Anubis reminded himself of why he had come, to make sure he did not put Kayura and Wildfire into danger. He had to tell Kayura what he had seen, she would need to know. Anubis closed his eyes and said Kayura in his mind. But she didn't answer. He tried again and was met the same response each time. No reply. Anubis suddenly felt very sick, and he knew he needed to get out of the cave. The red haired man threw down the helmet and ran down the stairs. He hurried out of the cave, but was careful not to make too much noise. He didn't need the cave to collapse on him.

Once outside Anubis looked around. It was getting colder yet. He shook the staff and then slammed it into the ground. He visualized the location he wanted to go to. It glowed and brought him to the lake by Mia's mansion. He had to go there to speak to Kayura, because for some reason she felt compelled to not respond to his pleas. Anubis' mind began racing, what if something happened to Kayura, what if she's not at the mansion? 'The only thing that could block our connection would be Talpa' , thought Anubis, 'I have to go to the Ronin Warriors, they need to know what has come to pass.' Anubis took a deep breath and looked around. 'Would they even believe me? Do they know that I'm alive?' , he wondered. No matter, it was a chance he was willing to take. 

*******

At Mia's......

  


The blonde man was watching the trees carefully, hoping that anytime now that Rowen would return with Kayura. Although he suspected otherwise, yet another one of his gut feelings. Mia was out there with him, drinking some green tea. They were both silent, Sage wondering about his friend, Mia wondering why she couldn't remember things very well lately. Sage looked over at the burgundy haired woman. "What's on your mind?" he asked, knowing she was thinking hard.

She took a drink and then turned to face him. "I cannot remember things lately. Take this morning for instance. I cannot remember anything after I made that disgusting blue drink for Cye. And yesterday, I followed Cye upstairs because he was acting different. But I don't remember talking to him. It seems like all of my memory loss has to do with Cye."

Sage studied her for a moment with his chilling violet eyes. "Cye hasn't been himself lately," Sage laughed , "You were not yourself this morning."

Mia gazed at him with her forest green eyes, "What do you mean , I was not myself ?"

"Literally. You were dressed differently, with dark makeup on. Your hair was done all different, and your voice wasn't your own. Mia, you acted nothing like yourself", said Sage.

Mia blushed a little bit. When she woke up with clothes on that she didn't even remember she owned , she had questioned what happened. Mia got out of bed and staggered into the bathroom like she was drunk. She felt drunk too, her vision was blurred and her head was pounding. Mia also felt excruciating nauseated. When her vision returned somewhat back to normal she stood with her mouth hanging open at the site before her. She had on a ton of makeup and her hair, it was not her style at all. It was all unruly and big. She looked like a hooker! Grabbing a wash clothe to scrub off the make-up Mia noticed her lipstick was smeared horribly. And then she smelled a familiar cologne about her. Whose was it? She thought of all five boys and then at once she knew, it was Sage's cologne! 'Did something happen between us?' she wondered, 'I can't remember! She figured nothing had happened , because none of the guys would ever take advantage of her like that, especially not Sage. But that didn't mean they did not kiss or something. She smelled like him, and her lipstick was smeared.

After being silent for a moment, because she was wondering how she acted, Mia finally had the bravado to ask. "Truthfully, what was I acting like? What did I do?"

Sage paused a moment to consider his answer. "Well you were flirting with all of us guys. And saying....things." Sage didn't quite know how to answer this. "And.....you....kissed me." Sage averted his eyes so he didn't have to look at Mia when he said the last part.

"Did I?" she asked while turning even more scarlet. Sage nodded slowly and turned back to look at her.

"Hmmm", she said trying to gather her courage to say something bold, something unlike her. Neither of them spoke for a second.

"I've been meaning to do that for years,"she said.

-Lady*Wildfire*Star

  


This chapter was sort of short as well. I've been busy lately and I've also had writer's block! Sorry about that!

Please Review!

  
  



	7. ch 6 Deception

  
  


~*~*~*DOUBLE VISION~*~*~*

by: Midnight*Starfire

Disclaimer: *Sighs* Nothing has changed since my last chapter. I still do not own anything about the Ronin Warriors. I still own Fiera and Daemonicus. 

A/N: First this story was on hiatus, then it was discontinued. Now I have decided against discontinuing anything and I shall finish it. There is only a few chapters left, and I want to finish this soon. Sorry if it seems rushed, but I'm tired of this story! I did not put as much work into this as I used to, so maybe this will go through revision later on. Right now I have turned my attention to a different category of fanfiction.

Thank you very much to MorganRay and Illusions1, both of them urged me to continue. 

  


* * *

Chapter Six: Deception

Hurrying through the crowded greenery of the forest, a red hair man failed to pay attention to where he was headed. Crashing into some sort of object caught his attention, but it was much too late for any sort of effort. He fell to the ground, holding out the Ancient's staff as he did so, intent on attacking whatever evil might have knocked him off his feet. Looking up, revealed a man, blue hair by the looks of it. Someone from his past. It was the man, presumably rather young, perhaps his late teens that spoke first.

"HOLY SHIT!" he screamed in a strong Brooklyn accent, "AN APPARITION!" (Leave it to Rowen to sound intelligent even when he's startled) 

Silence blanketed them both and rendered them speechless.

The blue hair man moved closer into the light so Anubis might see his face, yet he already knew it was the bearer of Strata. Midnight blue eyes locked onto his and Rowen began to mumble absurd things to calm himself.

"Spirits don't exist, there is a reasonable explanation for everything. A scientific one at that. I must be hallucinating," he said.

Anubis smiled at his disbelief, "Help me up Strata. You knocked me down," he said, extending his hand.

Rowen stood there for a moment, utterly dumbfounded. Finally, he extended his hand downward to Anubis, who graciously took it. Anubis stood to his full height and examined Strata. It had been, indeed, a long time since he seen any of the Ronin Warriors. 

"Kayura," Rowen began , "She told me that you're alive. She's right isn't she?"

"What do you think? That I am not among the world of the living?" replied Anubis.

Rowen simply stared at him.

"I apologize, Strata. I was not present for the final battle to lend you my aid. Although, none of you needed it. Still, I would have liked to help defeat Talpa. But it seems as if though I have that chance now," Anubis said.

"What do you mean by have that chance now?" asked Rowen.

"You were always the most intelligent of the Ronin Warriors, surely you must know what I'm insinuating," said Anubis.

"Talpa's been resurrected, hasn't he?" questioned Rowen.

"He has, Strata. He has a new ally, however this ally is not more powerful than he is. And you can bet that he will turn on his ally," responded Anubis.

How right Anubis was.

~*~*~*

Fiera had locked herself in her room and was trying not to cry. For this morning she had gone to check on Master Daemonicus to see if he was feeling better and found him dead. His face was paler than normal and he did not move. It plainly looked like he slept, but while trying to disturb him, Fiera found otherwise. When he did not move, she checked his pulse. Not finding a pulse, she hurried to her potion cabinet, frantically searching for anything to revive him. To her immense disappointment there was nothing she could do. She was lost without her mentor, she could not do this alone. Hurrying to Talpa's throne room to inform him that his main power source was dead, she overheard something. Something that struck vengeance into her heart.

"Is it done then?" drawled a powerful booming voice.

"I administered the poison to his food, I have yet to check to see if he has died," replied a snakelike voice.

"And the lady vampire?" asked the booming voice. 

"What would you like me to do with her?" asked a third voice, deeper than the snakelike one.

"Kill her!" exclaimed the booming voice.

Gathering everything she needed, Fiera's plan was simple. She was to flee the castle, but first she would have her revenge. Talpa's two prisoners were to be released by her hand, she would free them and join their side. How wrong reviving Talpa in the first place seemed. How foolish, naive, and utterly thoughtless. Grabbing all her necessary provisions, she hurried to the dungeons. How feebleminded Talpa was to think that Fiera would not find out that he had killed her mentor, her only friend and protector. How foolish he was to believe he would kill her too and that she would not have her revenge. 

The vampire witch ran along the dark , damp hallway. As she ran she tried not to breathe in the rank, musty smell. The blue flames were the only thing that lit her way as she ran, and she couldn't help but wonder why it seemed as if this hallway was longer than before. Finally she found the door to the basement dungeon prisons. Throwing up the door, she sprinted down the stairs. She stumbled forward to Cye and Kayura's cells. Retrieving the keys from inside her robe she began to unlock them, which was quite a task due to the fact that her hands were shaking like leaves.

"Come with me!" she roared.

Cye and Kayura readied themselves for battle and exchanged confused glances. When neither budged the vampire witch repeated her command.

"Why the bloody hell should we listen to you? You're part of the reason we're here in the first place, aren't you?" demanded Cye.

Kayura's anger overpowered her control, she bounded forward and punched Fiera in the face. The sharp left hook to the jaw snapped the vampire's head back. But when she turned to face Kayura and Cye once more she barred sharp pointed incisors and let out a low hiss. 

"I advise you not to do that again, or you will pay the price. I do not think you want to share my fate," Fiera hissed.

"You son of -" Kayura yelled, but Cye threw his arms around her and pulled her back.

"Calm down, Kayura we should first listen to what she has to say!" Cye exclaimed.

Kayura's eyes flashed dangerously but she dropped her guard. "What do you want?" she asked Fiera.

"Talpa, the one I resurrected, has betrayed me. He has killed my Master and now he is to kill me. To pay for what he has done , I offer you freedom. I shall even help you escape the castle. I must avenge Daemonicus's death," replied Fiera.

"Why should we trust you?" questioned Cye.

"I am your only hope if you would like to live. Stay here and you will the next to be slaughtered. Have it your way, I can leave you here to die. It matters not," said Fiera.

Cye took a deep breathe and closed his eyes momentarily, "Kayura, I do not know what to believe right now. But I have a feeling that she is telling the truth," Cye said.

"How do you know that?" asked Kayura.

"I don't," responded Cye.

"Exactly!" retorted Kayura.

"But my virtue is trust, and I often know these things. I may very well be wrong, but call it an instinct. We have to get back to warn the others of the imposter pretending to be me," said Cye.

"What he speaks is indeed true. They sent the one they call Dais to portray Cye. Dais is after your armor," offered Fiera, trying to gain their trust.

Cye and Kayura looked at each other and nodded, silently agreeing to go with Fiera. They followed her out of their cells, up the stairs and out of the dungeon.

Awhile later.....

"Are you certain you know which way you're going?" Cye asked.

"It's just up ahead, there is a tunnel that leads out of the castle. However, I'm going to have to cast a spell on you to make you invisible. The exit of the castle is near Talpa's throne room," said Fiera.

"It figures," muttered Kayura.

Fiera mumbled an indecipherable word and looked around as if she could no longer see them. "It worked!" she announced. "There is a limit on this spell, you can only be invisible for so long, so we must hurry! It's right this way follow me!"

Fiera led them down endless dark corridors, which all looked the same. The walls were made of stone and brick and blue flame torches resided on them. The floors were of a cracked black marble. The whole castle, while relatively new, looked old and decrepit. Down the maze of corridors the three ran, Cye behind Fiera and Kayura behind Cye.

Fiera stopped abruptly causing Cye to slam into her and Kayura to crash into him. "Sorry," Fiera apologized. Kayura only snickered.

"But we must be very stealthy passing those doors," she told them as she pointed.

In front of them, slightly off to the left were a set of gigantic jade colored marble double doors. The handles looked like gargoyles and were gold. On each side a demonic gargoyle was placed, each wielding a gigantic sword twice it's size.

"There is a spell on the gargoyle, if they suspect there's an intruder they come to life and attack," Fiera whispered.

Cye felt his heart palpitate faster. Kayura looked from one gargoyle to another.

"We must be quiet," said Fiera. "I will not trigger them, but the two of you could."

Kayura figured that they had made it through the labyrinth known as Talpa's new castle, that they could make it past these doors too.

"Try to step when I step, so the gargoyles do not hear more than one set of footsteps," said Fiera.

Cye and Kayura followed close behind her, stepping in rhythm with Fiera's steps. Halfway past them, Cye let out a sneeze that he could no longer hold. Kayura turned to look at Cye with fear in her eyes all the while continuing to step when Fiera did. Fiera feigned another sneeze, pretending she also sneezed the first time. The gargoyle on the right side of the door turned its head to glare at her. Fiera simply kept walking, and nothing happened. Once they turned the corner they began to run.

"We're almost out," Fiera declared, "Just a few more tasks and we'll be safe.

She led them into a room where they had to jump across stone set upon lava. The heat was sweltering and creatures watched them from the lava.

"Step where I've stepped previously, not all of these stepping stones are real. I know which ones truly exist, so step where I step," Fiera told them.

Cye and Kayura listened to her and stepped where she stepped. Kayura almost lost her balance for a second but she caught herself.

Next came a room made of all ice. It was snowing and the ground was of solid ice, and it was freezing. "Run as fast as you can, and climb these walls," said Fiera pointing to the large walls with ropes hanging down. "We only have so long to get out of here," Fiera yelled.

Climbing was never a thing Kayura excelled at but thinking that she might freeze to death and never see Rowen again got her motivated. As they climbed Cye thought of all they had to do just to leave the castle. Escape the dungeons, race through a maze, sneak past gargoyles, jump from rock to rock over lava, and now climb high walls with tiny ropes in snow over a short period of time.

"Almost done," called Fiera from the top of the wall as she helped Cye up and the two of them reached for Kayura. "We only have one room left, let's hurry."

Cye didn't even want to contemplate what could possibly be in the next room.

Kayura stepped upon a piece of ice that broke beneath her, luckily Cye had a hold of her hands otherwise she would have fallen to her death. Cye held on and Kayura began to slip. Pretty soon Cye was only holding her by one hand. 

"Fiera!" Cye yelled, "Come back! I'm losing my grip! HELP!"

Fiera came charging back as she had wandered a bit ahead, thinking they were at her heels. Fiera leaned over the edge and told Kayura to try to swing her right hand upwards. Kayura did so and Fiera caught her right hand. Together, she and Cye walked backwards pulling Kayura up the cliff. 

Kayura smiled, "You saved my life, Fiera. Thank you! I'm sorry I didn't believe you," she said.

Fiera smiled back and then noticed when she smiled she didn't look so malignant. "Don't worry about it! Let's get out of here," said Fiera.

Cye smiled at her briefly and she smiled back and then the three of them hurried out of the ice room.

Fiera pulled open a glass door and led them into another room. "It's a good thing the invisibility spell was already worn off, otherwise I would have not been able to see you," said Fiera to Kayura.

"No doubt," said Kayura.

"Okay so what's with this room?" Cye asked.

"The floor collapses once you are fully in the room," said Fiera, "Get ready to run your heart out."

Once they reached the wooden floor boards in the middle of the room they began to shake, and the room was consumed with an earthquake. "FOLLOW ME!" screamed Fiera as she navigated her way across the room, jumping from falling board to falling board. (A little outrageous I know, but this is an action/ adventure that until this point had no action). Cye jumped a little too quickly and almost knocked Fiera off a board. Kayura and Cye were both tired, especially Cye who had not eaten as of lately. 

"We're almost there!" Fiera cried.

Kayura had been careful to follow Fiera and Cye's path but she wasn't quick enough. She was falling closer to the bottom each time she jumped. Fiera and Cye reached the end of the room and Kayura jumped into Cye's arms. Kayura blushed a lovely shade of crimson and laughed nervously. 

"Ummm...Cye, you can let go now," Kayura said.

"Oh right," responded Cye blushing too.

Fiera laughed, a more pleasant sounding high pitched laugh. "The exit is just this way, follow me," she said.

As they walked Kayura couldn't help but blurt out, "Wasn't there an easier way out of the castle?"

Fiera laughed once again, "Indeed there was, but it would have killed a full human. Besides it's much too suspicious, best to have braved the secret exit. That way they won't detect us," she said.

Cye, who thought Kayura's outburst to be rude then said, "Who designed all those traps anyways?"

"I did," said Fiera, "I figured you would already know considering I knew the way out," she said.

"Ahh I see," said Cye.

After descending a rickety rotted wood staircase they saw a medium sized bronze door.

"Viola!" Fiera said, pointing to the door.

"Thank you so much for everything," said Cye politely.

"Yes, thanks," said Kayura sincerely, "Are you coming with us?"

"If I stay they will kill me," said Fiera, "besides I'm up for a little revenge anyway," she told them with a vicious smile.

"Can't say I blame you. I owe Talpa big time for brain washing my closest friends, the ex warlords," said Kayura.

"Fiera what's the big blue hole in the ground, the big shining light?" asked Cye.

"It's a portal back to the mortal realm," she said leading the way. 

Kayura leaned forward and looked into it and saw nothing but light. Cye also peered into it and saw light.

"It's alright, really," Fiera told them as she placed one foot in. After placing the other in, she seemed to drop into the hole and disappear.

"Umm....Cye...." said Kayura.

"It's okay, Kayura, we can trust this," said Cye as he put one foot into the hole. Soon after he put another in and yelled as he felt himself plummeting through.

Kayura stood there by herself, "No way! I'm not doing this!" she yelled to no one in particular.

But after standing for a moment she though of what would happen if Talpa and his newly reclaimed warlords would do to her if they found her. Slowly and reluctantly she put a foot in and than the other...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" screamed Kayura.

She wasn't sure if she closed her eyes or not because it only seemed to take a second, but had she opened her eyes all she would see would have seen was bright blue light.

Kayura felt herself fall out of the portal and land upon something rather soft, which broke her fall.

"OW!" said Cye, whose backside Kayura landed upon.

Fiera had landed on her back, with Cye laying on her stomach, and Kayura sat on Cye's butt. It only took a second for Kayura to climb off Cye. Cye however, remained laying on Fiera.

"Cye, you can get up now," said Fiera.

"Of course," he said offering her a hand to help her up with.

Fiera received his help and rose to her feet, dusting off her black robes. 

Cye looked around, "The Koji Mansion is located at the end of this forest. Follow me," he said.

-M*S

  
  
  
  
  



	8. ch 7 Double Vision

  


Double Vision

by: Midnight*Starfire

Disclaimer: I'm making no profits off this story and I own nothing except my two characters, Fiera and Daemonicus.

A/N: This chapter shall explain the strange title of the story, however I'm sure you have already figured it out.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Chapter Seven: Double Vision

The wind whistled through the trees, making them dance wildly. A night owl opened its amber eyes and hooted once. Twice. A dark silky cloud shifted in front of the crescent moon. Sage Date sat on the front porch, now having lost two friends to the darkness. First Kayura walked off needing time to think and then Rowen went to rescue Kayura. Mia had got up and left abruptly after her sudden comment sparked no reaction from him. Although he did care about Mia, Sage was never perfect when it came to expressing emotions or even speech. He knew how he felt however, and if she emerged from the door once again, he would tell her. Embarrassment can be hard on anybody, and Mia had just had too much humiliation for one day. Luckily for her, she could not remember most of it.

The night was growing cold and the air was wet, it almost seemed as if it could rain at anytime. Sage looked up and found no sign of rain, yet he sensed it. He almost felt as if the woman he had been dreaming about would suddenly come walking out of the forest and introduce herself. She looked human enough, yet her features were odd and did not fit together properly. His intuition told him she was not of this world. Sage dreamed about her when he visited Cye in that cell. What did his dreams mean? Perhaps...nothing....

The screen door opened and Mia walked outside. She plopped down beside him and sat there, starring at him until he turned to look at her. "Yes?" he asked.

"Dinner's ready," she said, her voice devoid of emotion.

Sage nodded.

"Why are you still out here?" she asked him.

"Waiting for Rowen and Kayura to come back," he replied.

"Still no sign of them?"

"None what so ever," Sage responded, "but they will be back soon."

~*~

"It's not much further, Anubis. Pretty soon on our right there will be a small creek, following the creek will bring us to a clearing. In the clearing is Mia's mansion," said Rowen.

Anubis did not respond; he had always been a man of little words.

The two of them continued on in silence, pretty soon they came to a creek and began following it. 

~*~

Walking towards the mansion making their way through the thick lush forest were Cye, Fiera, and Kayura. 

"I feel like we're going in circles, Cye," complained Kayura.

'It's very possible,' thought Cye, 'navigation is Rowen's skill not my own.'

"Cye?" asked Kayura.

"What? Oh...well, I think it's just up ahead," said Cye. "Look for a rather large boulder on our left, I think we will be approaching Mia's mansion from the back door," he said.

Anubis and Rowen had reached the clearing and were approaching the house, Sage and Mia sat dumbfounded. Rowen had returned with someone, but it was a man wearing the ancient's robes. Holding the ancient's staff, and wearing the gold hat (so sorry I don't know what it is called) upon his head. Long scarlet hair billowed out behind him in the wind. So Kayura was correct; Anubis was alive. 

Rowen ascended the porch with Anubis on his heels. It looked like Anubis was nervous and hiding behind Rowen.

"What's with the silence, don't act like someone died or something," joked Rowen.

Sage frowned at his pun, but Mia arose from her seat, her eyes widened in surprise. Her mouth hanging open in shock. "Anubis? Is it really you?" asked Mia.

Anubis smiled and tilted his head upwards so Mia could see the part of his face that was not visible because of the hat on his head. "It is, Mia," he told her.

In an act that shocked everyone and made Sage jealous, Mia leaned forward and threw her arms around Anubis briefly. 

Cye(Dais) came outside, "Dammit," he muttered looking at Anubis. "Anubis it that you?" he asked feigning shock. Sage saw through his facade however and scrutinized his every move.

"Let's all go inside," suggested Mia.

~*~

"There's the boulder you spoke of Cye," pointed out Fiera.

"So it's just through here," said Cye, "And in a clearing is Mia's house."

Reaching the clearing they saw the backdoor of the Koji mansion. Cye hurried up to the door and knocked, not wanting to alarm any of the occupants.

Inside the house....

"That's when I found out there that was no silver icecrystal armor, and I tried to contact Kayura and she did not answer me," explained Anubis. 

"I was searching for her, when I literally ran into you," said Rowen to Anubis , " I could not find her, she's gone missing."

There was a sudden knock at the back door.

"I wonder who that could be?" asked Mia tensely, "Kento could you get that please, your closest to the back door."

Grumbling because he had to temporarily leave his food that he was inhaling, Kento climbed out of his comfortable cushioned chair. He walked to the back door and shifted aside the ivory curtains and peered out. "No way!" Kento announced putting his hand on the door. Slowly he opened it, just to be pushed aside as three people entered the room. Cye was first to barge through the door, followed by Kayura and then Fiera. Sage's mouth practically hit the floor as he watched the woman in his dreams walk through Mia's front door.

"Cye, how do you get outside?" Ryo asked.

Rowen jumped up and ran over to Kayura, "I've been looking for you!" he told her.

Kayura smiled shyly at Rowen, but then noticed Anubis. "So we meet again!" she said. Anubis smiled and nodded.

The room turned into a ruckus of conversation, everybody asking questions.

"Who are you?" said Sage suspiciously to Fiera.

"My name is Fiera," she told him.

"More like what are you?" he asked.

"So you could tell than?" she responded grinning.

Cye stood upon a chair, "WHOA ! WHOA ! Hold on a second, this is the first time that I have been home in days, what do you mean how did I get outside?" he demanded.

Everyone looked at Cye like he was insane, everyone except Sage, Kayura and Fiera.

The toilet to the downstairs bathroom flushed and everyone listened.

"Okay, if everyone's here, than who is in there?" asked Cye.

The boys stood on their guard and everyone waited. Seconds flew by and nothing happened. Everyone's heart raced, who was in the other room?

The kitchen door flew open to reveal

"CYE?!" exclaimed Mia.

"It cannot be!" yelled Rowen.

Cye(Dais) stared at all of them, "What's wrong with you guys?" he asked rudely. He had not yet noticed the real Cye standing by the sink.

"Talk about double vision," said Kento looking from the real Cye to the imposter.

"That's why you have been acting strangely!" exclaimed Sage. "Your not the real Cye," he said pointing to Dais pretending to be Cye. "But you are," he said to the actual Cye of the Torrent.

Cye(Dais) had now turned towards the sink and had noticed the real Cye standing there, looking rather pissed about the whole situation. "Dammit...." he mumbled.

"Hello Dais, warlord of illusions, how have you been? You know since you began working for Talpa again?" asked Kayura rather barbarously, as she stepped forward from being at Cye's side.

"It makes perfect sense....your Dais not Cye," said Rowen. At once four of the Ronins reached for the armor orbs. Sage rushed forward and handed Cye's to him.

"I found this in your room, in the spot you told me. I took it because I suspected something was going on," Sage said.

"Thanks Sage," Cye said.

"Thank me later," said Sage as he transformed into his subarmor.

Cye, who was now fully Dais again, transformed into his subarmor too and made a break for the back door. In a instant everyone was on his tail. Dais made it to the backyard and was met by an angry White Blaze who jumped upon him knocking him to the ground. The five Ronins, Mia, Kayura, Anubis, and Fiera all circled him. Instantly the five Ronins all transformed into their full armors. Kayura's star swords materialized out of seemingly nowhere and she pointed both sharp ends in Dais's face. "Look at the blank expression in his eyes," she said , "he is clearly not himself."

"So Talpa's possessed you, has he?" asked Rowen. Dais didn't move an inch, he stared up at Fiera from the ground. His gaze of pure loathing, burning into her dark eyes. She held his gaze however and did not flinch.

"You evil bitch, you told them didn't you?" he drawled.

"I confirmed their suspicions, but what did you think that they would not figure it out?" Fiera asked.

"Do not forget whose side you're on, do not forget that you resurrected Talpa," Dais said.

Everyone turned to glare at Fiera in disgust, distrust and horror, but she did not shy away.

"It is true, I did resurrect Talpa. However I only did it because I was searching for an icecrystal armor, that was said to heal my Master's curse. However, Talpa and his warlords killed my master. So vengeance will be mine. I will not forget whose side I am . It is that side of the Ronin Warriors," stated Fiera firmly.

Cye smiled briefly at her.

"Don't think you have won, arrogant Ronin Warriors," said a snakelike voice.

Everyone whirled around to see Cale, Sekhmet, and behind them.....

Talpa.

Mia swallowed hard, "Talpa" she said her voice almost a whisper.

"Fiera, you have betrayed us," Talpa bellowed, "do you know what the punishment for betrayal is?"

Fiera stepped in front of the Ronin Warriors, "I only paid you back for what you took from me," she said, "you killed my mentor! Now I will see to it, that you are killed!" she yelled. 

"Ryo! Let's created the inferno armor!" yelled Rowen. Cye, Sage, Rowen, and Kento all lent their strength and virtues to Ryo. Fiera watched in awe as the white armor was called fourth and Ryo donned it. 

"Talpa and the warlords will be unusually strong!" called Fiera, "I lent them some of my magic!"

Anubis stepped forward with his staff in his hand, Kayura also came forward. "I owe you one, Talpa," said Anubis fiercely. 

"And so do I," said Kayura.

Dais jumped up from his spot on the ground and began attacking Anubis. Anubis leaped backwards and shook the Ancient's staff, slamming it into the ground it caused an earthquake that knocked Dais off his feet. 

White Blaze jumped in front of Mia, to protect her during the battle. It was as if White Blaze wanted a piece of the action, and he was daring someone to attack Mia.

Sekhmet rushed forward and assaulted Kayura, and the two of them engaged in sword to sword combat. Kayura jumped to the side quickly, narrowly missing Sekhmet's sure kill, Snake Fang Strike.

Cale who had rushed over to help Talpa fight Ryo was met with a sharp electric blow that had been emitted from Fiera. She had withdrawn some kind of jeweled wand and was randomly firing flashes of purple light at him.

Talpa began to chase Ryo down and Ryo and he fought. Talpa, being bigger than him, tried to step on Ryo which greatly angered him. Afer awhile of combat, sword fighting, and Talpa trying to run him over ; Ryo became angry and he called out "Rage of the Inferno!". A spinning funnel of flame was then shot at Talpa who tried to reflect it. Talpa fell to the ground, with a hard thud. Ryo however, kept attacking him, because Talpa was still trying to get up. Once he succeeded, just to be knocked down again. 

"Star Sword Scream!" Kayura yelled before Sekhmet could try his sure kill again. Part of his face mask was broken, but he wasn't about to give up.

"Anubis!" yelled Kayura, "let's help Ryo kill Talpa!"

Kayura sent a final blow to Sekhmet rendering him unconscious. Anubis had already defeated Dais.

The two of them rushed forward, Kayura unleashing her sure kill and Anubis using the power of the Ancient one's staff. Fiera followed suit, turning her back to Talpa. She lent her magic to them.

"Let me help!" Fiera cried out , "I'm not nearly as powerful as you and I hope not to hinder you, but let me help!"

Aiming her wand downwards, the purple light enveloped Talpa and held him still, while the other three finished him off. Kayura and Anubis knew that Ryo did not need help, nothing was more powerful than the inferno. They just wanted to be part of Talpa's final demise, both had a lot of pent up rage against Talpa.

Suddenly the purple light ceased to exist and Kayura gasped as she saw Cale's clawed hand impale Fiera's middle. Fiera cried out in agony and surprise as crimson blood oozed down Cale's claw. He withdrew it and it made a sickening sound. Fiera slowly fell to the ground, feeling the life drain from her as she clutched her side. A single solitary tear ran down her cheek.

Within seconds Ryo had called out his surekill a final time destroying the more powerful Talpa. Talpa's face mask broke off to reveal a rotted decayed once human beneath it. Everyone gasped in disgust. He took his final breath and then stared straight ahead, moving no more. A second later Talpa disappeared in a flash of light, and they all knew he was dead.

Ryo relinquished the inferno and was back to his subarmor. Cale, Sekhmet, and Dais all slowly started moving again and began asking a multitude of questions such as : where are we, what happened, and other things. Kayura hurried over to her comrades and began trying to help them. It was obvious Talpa's possession had worn off.

Cye rushed to Fiera's side lifting her gently and cradled her in his arms. "I never got to thank you for saving me!" he cried.

"Don't mention it," she said faking a smile.

"We will get you some help," Cye told her, "Grab onto me and I'll lift you up. We're going to get you some medical attention, you'll be fine."

Fiera did not grab onto him, she knew she was dying. "Cye, I cannot move from this spot," she whispered.

"Fiera, you are going to be okay, you'll be fine," Cye told her, starting to disbelieve his own words.

Fiera only continued to smile, "Come closer," she rasped.

Cye leaned down into her face and she gently pressed her lips against his, then she pulled away smiled once more and closed her eyes. "Goodbye my friend," she murmured, then she was no more. The moment before she died a few images flashed through her mind. Her as child with her family, the first time she met Daemonicus, when she saw him laying upon the table after his attack, the night he bit her out of sheer accident and made her share his fate. The first time she saw Cye...

"Fiera? FIERA!" Cye yelled shaking her. Fiera looked like she was sleeping not dead. She looked so peaceful, and as she lay there, she looked almost human instead of a vampire. No longer did she look evil but beautiful and pure.

A lone crystal tear rolled down Cye's cheek.

-M*S

A/N: I cannot believe I killed off my own characters! Sorry I'm not good with action sequences! Don't flame! The final chapter is next, the epilogue.

  



	9. Epilogue

  
  
  
  


Double Vision

by: Midnight*Starfire

Disclaimer: I own nothing about the Ronin Warriors. I still own my characters that I created, even though I killed both of them off....

A/N: Yes I rushed through this, I just wanted to complete it. I will probably revise it later on.

  


*****************************************

Epilogue

Seven Years Later.....

An alarm clock sounded, echoing through a small messy two bedroom apart. A navy haired woman rolled over, intent on sleeping more until she realized what the alarm meant. She sat up and looked around. Why did she set an alarm on a Saturday? Then the reality of what today's special occasion was hit her.

"Rowen!" she yelled rolling over, "Rowen get up! We are going to be late if we don't get up now!" Kayura took hold of Rowen's shoulders and began shaking them.

"Five more minutes," he mumbled.

"NO! I'm not going to let you sleep through your best friend's wedding! WAKE UP!" she hollered.

Rowen grumbled something indecipherable and Kayura jumped out of bed, deciding she would wake him after her shower. Kayura leaned over and slipped on a silk negligee and hurried to her closet. Reaching in the closet, she pulled out her bridesmaid's dress and shoes and brought them to her bathroom. Kayura then rummaged around for her makeup and got into the shower. She let the hot water hit her and tried to wake up, but was having no success.

Rowen and Kayura moved in together (and out of Mia's) when Rowen turned 19, ever since they had been living together in an apartment not far from Mia's. Their relationship was a strong one, and Rowen himself was considering proposing.

Kayura came bounding out of the bathroom , with a large blue cloth towel wrapped around her. 

"Rowen , why are you still not awake?" she asked him.

In response Rowen let out an extremely loud snore. An aggravated Kayura ran to the kitchen and grabbed a cold water bottle and returned. She took off the nozzle and dumped the water in his face. "Rise and shine," she said sarcastically. 

Rowen's midnight blue eyes shot open, "I'm going get you for this," he said lunging forward as he grabbed Kayura and tackled her.

"You need to start getting ready," she said trying to move, as he pinned her down.

Rowen moved in closer and kissed her deeply, "For?"

Kayura snorted in annoyance, " Sage's wedding!" she said.

Rowen jumped off of Kayura, "Dammit! How did I forget?"

Kayura then climbed off the bed too, "Your memory is horrible, plus you have only been awake for two seconds," she reminded him.

"Yes," said Rowen, looking for his tuxedo. "Kayura have you seen my...."

She cut him off, "Hanging up on the back of your bathroom door."

Rowen looked over to his bathroom door at the tuxedo, "thanks babe."

Later on...

A burgundy haired woman was adjusting her veil, "Kayura I think I should have gone with the hat veil , this crown one is too extravagant. I look like a Princess," she whined. 

Kayura looked over at her while putting on her seventy sixth coat of mascara. "Mia, you look beautiful. So what if you look like royalty, you only get married once," Kayura said.

"The divorce rate has climbed nowadays," retorted Mia.

"Which doesn't apply to you," said Kayura smiling.

"Are you sure he's going to show up?" asked Mia nervously.

"I'd bet my life on it," said Kayura extending her hand to help the nervous bride up. Mia smoothed her silk ivory dress out and leaned over and hugged Kayura quickly.

There was a knock at the door, and the bridesmaids came in seeking the Maid of Honor and the

Bride. 

"It's time to start, let's go," said a raven haired girl who went to school with Mia.

The ceremony ended as quickly as it began. It was a beautiful ceremony, and the weather outdoors was lovely. The only problem was that Sage stumbled over his vows out of nervousness. 

Later on at the reception, Ryo complained, " I still do not understand why they would not let White Blaze walk down the aisle carrying the flower basket in his mouth!"

Kento laughed, "Gee I don't know. They probably did not want to copy anyone, considering so many people use gigantic wild white tigers as flower girls."

Everyone laughed.

Ryo leaned over and punched him slightly. 

"Where's the damn cake at, I want a piece," Sekhmet slurred and then hiccuped. He had obviously visited the mini bar.

"Get me some too!" said Dais holding out his plate indicating that he wanted another slice.

"You're as bad as Kento!" laughed Ryo.

Cye who had been holding the video camera was taping Mia and Sage dancing, sort of wishing that he was at his own wedding.

"I'm lucky, you know," said Mia as they danced.

Sage smiled, "Why's that?"

"Because I have you, I never would have thought that ...." Mia sniffed suddenly emotional.

Sage held her closer and looked into her eyes, "I loved you from the moment I saw you, I just regret the fact that it took us so long to get to this point," he said.

Mia leaned forward and kissed him right as Cye zoomed in.

"Hey buddy, you alright?" asked Kento. 

"Yeah I'm fine," said Cye faking a smile.

"No you're not," said Kento sadly, "You are thinking about her ...still."

"I would have like to have been friends with her," said Cye.

Cye pulled out a necklace that he wore around his neck, that he had tucked behind the bow tie on his tuxedo. It was once Fiera's necklace.

"You know Kento, they say vampires are immortal, unless stabbed in the heart...."

Kento didn't much like Cye's morbid words, but he continued Cye's thoughts, "And she wasn't...."

"She just disappeared....." said Cye.

Kento put his arm around him, "Are you going be okay?" 

"I will be," said Cye.

Cale had apologized tremendously again and again for killing Fiera, while under the possession of Talpa. Cale still felt horrible about it and was often not too talkative with Cye because of it. Cye was friendly to Cale and did not blame him. It only added to the colossal hatred Cye possessed for the long gone Talpa. Kento had thought it was strange that his friend got so attached to Fiera, when he didn't even know her well. Plus she was a vampire, which had to be her greatest downfall. Fiera had been some help in the final fight, although she wasn't that powerful.

A short golden haired girl ran over to the table that the Ronin Warriors, ex- warlords, Kayura and Anubis were seated at. "Kayura, Mia's going to throw the bouquet!" she squealed and dashed off. Kayura jumped up, rather excited, and smiled at Rowen who blushed.

The guys laughed as a medium sized crowd of females fought over a standing place as close as possible to Mia. Kayura used her brute strength and pushed her way to the front. Mia laughed as she turned around and tossed it over head. A red head caught it but it was seized from her by the blonde. Kayura reached over and grabbed it from her hands and ran.

The guys couldn't help but laugh harder at the cat fight that erupted. "My money's on the blonde," said Anubis.

"No I say it will be the red head, she's feisty," said Kento.

Rowen took out a small velvet box from his jacket, "Whether or not Kayura gets the bouquet, do you guys think she will like this?" he asked.

The guys stopped watching the girls for a moment and marveled at the diamond.

A few seconds later a jubilant Kayura came charging over with the bouquet in her hands.

Cye watched his friends chatting with women at the wedding, he had been conversing too but now he was feeling rather tired and was sitting alone. Sipping champagne, which he hated the taste of. He did not know what drew his attention to the side but somehow he ended up looking past the whole reception. Standing alone, seemingly watching him back, was a raven haired woman in a soft lavender silk dress. She was standing past the area where the food was, and past the area where people danced. Why did she seem familiar? When she was certain he saw her, she smiled and began to turn around. Ordinarily, Cye would think nothing of it, even though he would want to talk to the beautiful woman. But when her long raven hair caught the reflection of the light and looked like a dark violet, Cye jumped up from his chair and hurried towards her.

Her speed increased as did his, as if she was trying to get away.

"Wait!" he bellowed, "please!"

She stopped in her tracks and turned around. Removing her sunglasses, she revealed large dark grey eyes.

"Fiera?"

"Fiera was what they used to call me, at least it was what he used to call me. Fiera means lady devil in my native tongue, so I decided to reclaim my old identify," she said.

"Which is?" asked Cye eagerly, stunned yet ecstatic to see her.

"Ileana," she said.

"Well Ileana, I'm glad you came back," said Cye, "care to dance?"

"I'm afraid, I do not know how. There are a lot of things I do not know how to do, and that I'm not good at" she said laughing.

Cye's spirits fell a little and his face showed it.

"But I would love for you to teach me," she said extending her hand.

From a distance watching Cye lead the mysterious woman to the dance floor was the rest of the Ronins, Mia, Kayura , Anubis and the ex- warlords. The woman was beautiful but not as much as Mia and Kayura were.

"Is that...?" asked Cale hopefully.

"Sure looks like it...."said Kento.

"I think it is her," said Kayura.

  


THE END

  


-M*S

A/N: An abrupt end I know. I tried not to make Fiera sound like a mary-sue , she wasn't all powerful or even more beautiful than Mia or Kayura. I hope she didn't seem like one, because I do not like Mary-Sues. Sorry if she did! And by the way her name is pronounced ILL-EE-ONNA.

  


Thanks for reading everyone!

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
